


Phoenix Tail

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Immortality, Phoenix Slayer, Yuri, new guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Everyone knows the story about Fairy Tail, but this is not a story about Fairy Tail directly. No this is the story about Phoenix Tail and the sad, happy, adventurous, and fun time they share together. No follow me as I tell you a knew story about a guild unlike any other and see what happens along the way.





	1. Broken Spirit and Broken Hearts

It was just a normal ordinary day in the Guild Fairy Tail. The sun shined down brightly and everyone was in good spirits. Everyone was just having a good time chatting or doing their own usual thing in the guild. Team Natsu wasn't there as they were out on a job currently. Makarov was also in a good mood as well sitting on the bar counter drinking as he watched everyone. Recently Fairy Tail got three new members in the guild. One of them being a blonde Celestial Mage named Lucy Heartfilia. Another one was the blue-haired Sky Dragon Slayer named Wendy Marvell. The last one was an Exceed and Wendy's companion Carla. Another good thing that happened recently was Lisanna returning to the guild after her presumed death. 

Suddenly the guild doors was kicked open forcefully and everyone in Fairy Tail turned to the doors expecting it to be Natsu, but what they did see was not what they was expecting at all. Standing there in the doorway was not Natsu at all, but instead, it was the blonde Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfilia herself and she did not look like she was in a great mood either. No, she looked like she was in a downright awful mood and a dark aura hung around her as she walked over to the bar. No one in the Guild bothered to say a word at all and seemed to be frozen currently including Makarov. Lucy got to the bar counter and then sat down on a stool before speaking up.

"Mira a glass of whiskey," said Lucy darkly.

Mira blinked as she heard that and even Makarov gasped as he heard it as Lucy doesn't drink alcohol at all. The silence continued to grow, but Lucy seemed to be impatient at the moment as the silence continued to grow. She slammed her fist on the counter making Mira flinch as she did.

"Mira I said a glass of whiskey now!" ordered Lucy darkly.

"R-R-Right," stuttered Mira as she went about making a glass of whiskey for Lucy while everyone looked at her shocked.

When Mira was done she came back and sat the glass down in front of Lucy. Lucy picked it up and took a huge gulp out of it then held the glass up as she held the whiskey in her mouth for a little while letting a little of it at a time run down her throat. Everyone continued to stay quiet, not sure what happened to make Lucy this way. The guild doors was already shut at this time. Lucy then swallowed the rest of the whiskey in her mouth and then swirled the glass around in her hand, but her dark aura that had everyone nervous never left from around her. Lucy just continued to look in the glass at the liquid as she swirled it around for a little while then took another gulp out of it which was enough to finish half the glass of whiskey. She then repeated what she did previously while everyone wondered why Lucy was in a bad mood. Most of them guessed it most likely had something to do with Natsu and Gray again.

Master Makarov was about to speak up when the guild doors crashed open again with force and everyone except Lucy turned to look at it expecting to see Natsu, but what they did see was not what they were expecting at all. Standing there in the doorway was not Natsu at all, but instead, it was the blue-haired Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell who looked as though she ran a marathon. Sweat dripped down her forehead and from her body intensely, but she had a worried and serious face at the moment. Wendy ran forwards until she got close to where Lucy was at and spoke up.

"Lucy you can't believe what that guy said," said Wendy making everyone in the guild confused.

Lucy didn't say anything and instead looked inside the glass at the liquid she was drinking while swirling the glass around. She swallowed what she had in her mouth before drinking another one-fourth of the glass, but this time she did hold it in her mouth like she previously did and swallowed it all. 

"Lucy that guy was an idiot," said Wendy. "He was wrong Lucy. You're not weak at all."

Makarov got the idea of what was going on as he heard that knowing someone called Lucy weak and when he finds out who it was there was going to be hell to pay. Makarov thought it was the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu and the Ice-Make Mage Gray, but little did he know the truth about it.

"She's right Lucy your not weak at all," said Makarov. "You're really strong."

Lucy stood up with her back to Wendy and holding the glass in her hand that had only one-quarter of whiskey left in it.

"No he was right," said Lucy. "I am weak. I'm sure some of you thought that at some point."

"Lucy we never thought of you as weak," said Makarov.

"That's right Lucy," said Wendy. "You was never weak. That guy is an idiot. You shouldn't listen to him. He's wrong."

"Yeah Lu-chan," said Levy. "We never thought of you as weak."

"You're not weak at all Lucy," said Mira.

Lucy downed the rest of the glass of Whiskey before placing the glass on the bar counter.

"Yes, yes I am," said Lucy. "There is plenty of people in the Guild a lot stronger then I am. I'm not strong like a Dragon Slayer or even someone like Erza."

"Lucy you shouldn't compare yourself to someone like a Dragon Slayer or Erza," said Makarov. "You are strong."

"That's right Lucy," said Wendy. "You're really strong."

"No, No I am not," said Lucy shaking her head.

Lucy took her Celestial keys off her side before slamming them down on the counter then she walked over to where Makarov is at before she held her right hand out upside down showing her Fairy Tail guild mark.

"I'd like to leave the Guild Master," said Lucy.

"W-W-What?" questioned Makarov his eyes widening in shock. "L-L-Lucy there is no need for all this."

"Please Master," said Lucy.

Makarov looked in her eyes and could see that there was sadness and regret, but also kindness and love. None the less he could see that she was serious about this as well.

"Lucy, please don't do this," said Wendy pleading to her. "That guy was wrong."

"Master," said Lucy waiting as she ignored Wendy.

Makarov closed his eyes, but none the less complied as he put his hand on top of Lucy's and removed the Guild mark. Then he removed it a little later and the Fairy Tail guild mark that was on the back of Lucy's right hand was completely gone.

"Thank you," said Lucy.

Lucy then turned as she headed for the door, but before she could leave Wendy grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Lucy please don't go," said Wendy. "That guy was wrong. Your not weak Lucy."

"No that guy was right," said Lucy as she pulled her arm away from Wendy and everyone heard a sharp pop indicating that Lucy's arm was dislocated from her shoulder. Lucy didn't even show the slightest bit of pain from the dislocated shoulder and her arm dangled down at her side. She turned to Wendy before shouting. "You was not there Wendy! You know nothing! You didn't see someone killed in front of your eyes unable to do anything to help or save them! The screams of pain! The screams for help, but unable to do anything about it!"

Wendy stumbled backward in shock at what she heard, but none the less spoke up.

"S-S-Someone died," stuttered Wendy surprised not knowing that someone died at all.

Lucy didn't say anything as she turned around heading towards the guild doors.

"Lucy please don't go," said Wendy as tears appeared in her eyes. "Please, I still need you."

The others in the guild also spoke up not wanting her to leave as well, but Lucy ignored every single one of them. She walked towards the guild doors going out of them to the disappointment of the Guild members and leaving her Celestial keys behind her as she did. Everyone started crying as they seen that, but the one that cried the most was Wendy as she fell onto the ground tears streaming down her face as she seen Lucy leave the guild. 

 _"I wasn't able to tell her,"_ thought Wendy.

Meanwhile, Lucy walked down the streets of Magnolia with a dislocated shoulder not looking back at Fairy Tail. She had the feeling if she looked back then she wouldn't be able to continue leaving the guild and everything she held dear to her behind her including the very person she loved. She continued through the streets of Magnolia not stopping at her apartment or any other place except a shop that sold perfumes. She got herself a very strong perfume that smelled like flowers and then continued on her way spraying herself with it as she went.

Some time went by since then and Wendy was still a balling mess on the floor of the Guild. Makarov went over to comfort her, but all she did was start hitting him on the chest.

"Why! Why! Why did you do it!" shouted Wendy.

"Wendy," said Makarov sadly.

"How could you just let her go!" shouted Wendy before she stopped hitting him and started crying on his chest.

Makarov continued to hold her as she cried her eyes out feeling sad for the girl, but he could tell that Lucy needed this. She seemed lost and unsure of herself, but also serious as well. 

Some time went by before the guild doors crashed open and Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Carla came in. 

"Wendy!" shouted the five of them.

"Shhh," said Makarov. "She's sleeping."

The five looked at him to see Wendy seeping with her head on his lap. Wendy had cried herself to sleep over the course of the time. Gray saw Lucy's Celestial keys and pointed them out to the others.

"Lucy's Celestial keys," said Gray.

Erza looked at them along with Natsu, Happy, and Carla. Then they looked back at Makarov.

"Gramps where is Lucy?" asked Natsu.

Makarov frowned before looking down sadly as he asked that.

"She left her Celestial keys here and left the guild," said Makarov.

"What!" shouted Erza as her eyes widen. "Without her Celestial keys, she can't defend herself!"

"L-L-Lushy left the g-g-guild," stuttered Happy his eyes tearing up.

Carla was also crying as well as she heard that, but for many reasons unlike everyone else. 

"W-W-Why did you let her go?" questioned Natsu angry. "She's part of Fairy Tail!"

"She was serious about leaving," said Makarov. "I couldn't force her to stay against her will, but what happened?"

Makarov was confused as he thought it was Natsu and Gray that called her weak but judging by their reaction Makarov knew that it wasn't. Before anyone could reply there was a golden glow before Loke appeared.

"Where is Lucy?" questioned Loke.

Makarov turned to look at him as he spoke up, "Loke. I'm sorry she left."

Loke frowned as he heard that and looked down. Makarov noticed it and spoke up again though.

"What happened Loke?" asked Makarov.

Loke sighed before speaking up, "I knew it was bad as I felt her break the contracts with all of us, but I didn't think it would be this bad. We were doing a mission to find a lost little girl when we ran into a dark guild. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla fought with them while Lucy was to search and find the girl splitting up from the rest of them. I don't know what happened during the fight with the others, but Lucy eventually managed to find the girl. However the moment she did she was attacked by another member of the dark guild. Lucy fought back bravely trying to defend the girl, but during the fight, the dark guild member got a hold of the little girl and used her against Lucy. Unable to attack or do anything Lucy was forced to stand down in her fight only for the dark guild member to start attacking the little girl making her scream in pain as well as plead for help. Lucy tried to help her by attacking the man but was unsuccessful in trying to protect the girl and she died in front of her very eyes. Lucy continued the fight in anger and rage trying to avenge the little girl, but failed to do any damage to the man at all and we weren't able to help much either in the fight. Lucy fought with everything she had, but at the end of it Lucy was on the verge of defeat and the man was about to kill her. We were unable to assist her, but at that time Wendy appeared and attacked the man and eventually defeated him, in the end, saving Lucy. During the whole fight, the man continued to insult Lucy and her magic calling her weak and pathetic. Stating that she was the weakest in the Guild."

Everyone had tears in their eyes as they heard that as well as gloominess now knowing the pain and suffering Lucy went through.

"That explains why I saw the sadness and regret in her eyes and why she considered herself weak," said Makarov in understanding. "To fight to try to protect someone, but unable to do so must have broken her spirit some."

"Luce is still a Fairy Tail mage!" shouted Natsu. "So why are we standing around doing nothing!"

Wendy woke up as she looked around to see everyone was there talking. Makarov was disappointed with Natsu waking her up, but before he could say anything Wendy spoke up.

"I agree," said Wendy as she stood up before jumping off the counter. "Let's go find Lucy!"

Everyone ran to the guild doors and ran out before Makarov could stop them. He looked down at the bar counter knowing that even though they might find her there wasn't any guarantee that she would come back. True to Makarov's word several hours later everyone returned to the guild unable to find Lucy at all with the only one still searching being Wendy and Carla. They all had a slight bit of hope as they waited for Wendy and Carla to come back to the guild with some news. Wendy and Carla didn't return to the guild for two whole days when the guild doors opened up and Wendy came in with Carla. Everyone asked her if she found any information, but all this did was make Wendy fall onto her knees on the guild floor crying her eyes out and Carla continued to cry with her.

"I-I-I... wasn't able... t-t-to find... a-a-anything," stuttered Wendy as she cried. "L-L-Lucy's... s-s-scent is... g-g-gone... all her... s-s-stuff is still... a-a-at her place."

This seemed to shatter everyone's hope of finding Lucy as all. Wendy was unable to speak after that as she cried her eyes out. Makarov went over to comfort her again and Wendy took her frustration and sadness out on him by hitting him in the chest. Makarov though just took it as it came and eventually Wendy stopped before she cried in his arms until she fell asleep.

Two weeks went by since the last time they saw Lucy and Fairy Tail hasn't been the same. It became a shadow of its former self with a gloomy aura around it unlike the previous lively and rowdy that it used to be. The majority of people in Fairy Tail rarely went on any missions and just sat around the guild with a gloomy aura over their heads. The only exception to this was Wendy and Carla who was more out on missions than at the guild. She would take missions that would allow her to be gone for a good period at a time or even take many missions at once along with her before returning to the guild when they were completed. The Magic Council even seemed to notice the difference in Fairy Tail at this time and articles made there way into the Sorcerer Weekly about it. Makarov tried to find anything about Lucy's whereabouts in the Sorcerer Weekly over the last two weeks, but so far nothing came up at all about the blonde hair Celestial Mage. 

Wendy was currently making her way back to the guild after going on several missions for the last week along with Carla. She had moved out of Fairy Hills and into Lucy's hold apartment taking it over in Lucy's absence. She didn't change anything about the apartment but did keep it cleaned up and she also changed the locks on the door as well as the window. Natsu tried to get inside the apartment along with the others in Team Natsu, but they never got in. They asked Wendy if they could get into the apartment, but she simply said no one is going in there except her and Carla which disappointed the others in Team Natsu, but Wendy didn't care. To this day Wendy still had hope that Lucy will come back when she is ready to and Wendy would be here waiting for her when she did. She used her missions as a way to find any wereabouts of Lucy, but that always came back with little results in the end of everything. Wendy didn't mind if Lucy didn't come back to the guild. All she wanted to do was to find Lucy so she could tell her somthing very important, but none the less she didn't hope that Lucy would return to the guild.

Wendy and Carla continued to the guild silently. They was just going to come back for a day before leaving again for a week again. These missions wasn't extremely hard ones, but they was challenging none the less. These missions helped Wendy and Carla get stronger as they did them, but it didn't just help them with that either. It changed their personalities a little. Wendy was no long very ditzy or insecure anymore. She wasn't agressive like Natsu was, but did become more brave and confident in her abilities. As for Carla it also helped her with her personality some as well do to the fact they always ate fish a lot during mission Carla has changed to liking cooked fish. Also, Carla herself started to become more brave, bold, and confident as well. They came upon the gloomy guild not to long later and started walking towards the doors. They was stopped though when a delivery boy seen them and ran up to them.

"Are you perhaps Fairy Tail mages?" asked the delivery boy.

Wendy and Carla turned to look at him before replying.

"Yes we are," said Wendy.

"Give this to your Guild Master it's important," said the delivery boy as he pulled out a letter handing it to her.

"Sure," said Wendy nodding her head taking the letter.

The delivery boy then took his leave as Wendy and Carla watched him go. Once he disappeared Wendy and Carla looked at the letter both of them curious as to what it could be about. Wendy turned the letter looking at it curiously to see that it came from the Magic Council itself.

"What was that all about?" asked Carla.

"Not sure," said Wendy before she started opening the letter.

Carla didn't get after Wendy like she previously would have done, but that was because she was curious herself. Wendy held the letter up as she read it to herself, but as she did her eyes started to water and then she feel onto the ground as she let out an ear splitting scream and started crying heavily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Wendy completely broken.

"W-W-Wendy?" questioned Carla worried.

She took the letter from Wendy and read it herself as she looked at it.

_"Dear Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov. You have our sincer appology and condolence. It's our deepest regret to inform you that the Blonde Celestial Mage known as Lucy Heartfilia a former member of your guild is dead. Several Rune Knights had witnessed the death of Lucy Heartfilia who protected a little girl from bandits at the cost of her own life. By the time we arrived on the field the damage was already done and Lucy Heatfilia was seen bleeding to death with sever wounds. We managed to secure the little girl, but before we could assist Lucy Heatfilia her body burst into flames. We can still remember the screems of agony as she burned to death. We tried all that we could to save her by trying to put out the flames, but nothing we tried seemed to work. When the flames was over there was nothing left of Lucy Heatfilia. We are deeply sorry for your lost. From the Magic Council."_

Carla fell onto the ground as she cried heavily next to Wendy unable to speak at the moment. The ear splitting scream that Wendy gave though previously brought everyone in Fairy Tail out of the guild only to see a completely Wendy crying her eyes out with Carla next to her equally crying holding on to a letter.

"Wendy?" questioned Makarov worried as he came over to her.

"WHY! WHY! WHY DID YOU LET HER GO!" shouted Wendy pounding on Makarov's chest. "I DIDN'T GET TO TELL HER!"

Makarov forwned as he looked down realizing she was talking about Lucy. Everyone else in the guild looked down as well. Still, though Makarov was confused about the second part Wendy said.

"Wendy tell her what?" asked Makarov just taking Wendy asault.

"IT DON'T MATTER NOW!" shouted Wendy before clasping onto the ground crying. "I-I-I'll... N-N-Never be... a-a-able to... t-t-tell her... n-n-now."

"What you mean?" questioned Makarov confused. "I'm sure you'll see her again someday."

Wendy just took the letter from Carla and handed it to Makarov not saying another word. Then she continued to cry as Makarov started reading the letter to himself. As he read it his eyes started to water and when he finished he was openly crying as well. He put his hand down and looked down at Wendy.

"W-W..." stuttered Makarov, but he didn't have time to finish that.

Wendy got up before rushing off and Carla flew off after her. Mira stepped forwards before speaking up.

"What is wrong Master?" asked Mira.

"L-L-Lucy is..." stuttered Makarov. "Dead."

"Noooo that can't be!" shouted Natsu and everyone in Fairy Tail.

"T-T-The Rune Knights...." stuttered Makarov. "W-W-Witnessed her d-d-death of her b-b-burning a-a-alive."

After that everyone fell onto the ground crying their eyes out for the loss of Lucy Heartfilia. They eventually went back inside the guild, but none the less the crying continued.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter one of Phoenix Tail. I do hope you like it. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I didn't want to give much detail on what happened yet. That will happen soon so don't worry about that. We will find much out as this story countinues. Anyways this is a bit of a different twist on Lucy leaving Fairy Tail from many other stories that is out there. Instead of a revenge story against Fairy Tail in this story, Lucy still leaves Fairy Tail, but still on good terms with Fairy Tail. There also seemes to be something that Wendy wanted to say to Lucy as well, but she never gotten to tell her. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next Chapter of Phoenix Tail.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions to the story, the idea of the differences in the story, and any OC's. 


	2. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blonde Celestial Mage known as Lucy Heatfilia left the guild of Fairy Tail leaving her keys behind her. Everyone tried to find her, but was unsuccessful. They then got news that Lucy Heatfilia died much to everyone in Fairy Tail's sadness. What will become of Fairy Tail now? Who is this stranger that came to Fairy Tail and what does she want? Well the only way we are going to find the answer to this mystery is by continuing to read as the story continues.

It has been a year since the news of Lucy's death and Fairy Tail has not been the same since. Fairy Tail continued to remain a shadow of its former self with a gloomy atmosphere around it. The usual rowdy and lively guild that once was Fairy Tail was no more. Everyone in Fairy Tail sat around with gloomy aura's or with their heads on the tables. None of them was doing their usual normal activities that they used to do in Fairy Tail. They only went on missions when it was absolutely necessary to do so, but even then they weren't as destructive as they used to be.

This was noticed by the Magic Council and even though they were grateful that Fairy Tail wasn't as destructive they were none the less worried. They did everything they could to help Fairy Tail out by getting rid of any debt they owed and even gave them some money to use for the guild, but they knew that no matter what they did they couldn't take away the pain that Fairy Tail must be feeling at the moment.

Wendy had taken the news the hardest out of everyone in Fairy Tail and shut herself in Lucy's old apartment rarely going to the guild. The only time she mostly did come to the guild is to go on jobs when it was absolutely necessary to do so, but other than that she was mostly shut up inside Lucy's apartment for the most part or in a corner in the guild with Carla.

Makarov, Fairy Tail, Magnolia, and the Magic Council built a grave for Lucy in the town and the Magic Council also built a statue to honor Lucy in the heart of Magnolia. There was also two statues of Lucy built and placed on both sides of the Fairy Tail guild in honor of Lucy. Wendy and Carla was not part of the grave that was built for Lucy in Magnolia even though everyone tried to get them to join them. Makarov eventually made them stop trying to get her to join them. No one was in the state of mind to do any events or anything in Fairy Tail and all events was put off over the year.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the very far north of Fiore nearby where Cait Shelter used to be, in a forest clearing, nestled in the mountains on all sides the sounds of bangs and booms echoed all around the area. Yellow and deep blue lights light up the area of the forest nestled in the mountains. Even though it was so far away from civilization people could still hear the bangs and sounds, but disregarded them as nothing more than a storm in the mountain.

One mage was watching two other mages in battle, but this wasn't a battle between enemies. No this was a battle between guild members. Behind the mage that was watching the two other mages in battle farther in the distance stood the guild building tall and proud shinning magnificently in the sunshine. This guild building was almost like a mirror image of Fairy Tail except for a few minor differences.

One of those differences was that on the east and west side of the guild building was two round and pointy dooms. Another one of the differences was that this guild building seemed to be larger than that of Fairy Tail, but considering that it housed the rooms for the guild members it was understandable. The last few things that was different than that of Fairy Tail was that this guild building was done in the colors red, gold, and orange respectively and where the Fairy Tail name would have been now supported that of the guilds name flanked by a pair of carved flaming majestic tribal birds. This guild was called; Phoenix Tail.

"They're doing pretty good," said Holly crossing her arms, watching her friends spar. Holly was the Polar Phoenix Slayer that utilizes intense ice and snow. She had long whitish-blue hair that went down to her ankles, grey eyes, pale fair skin and was thirteen years old. Her guild mark was located on her right hip in the color whitish-blue.

 _"They better hope they don't destroy the guild or the Guild Master is going to be furious,"_ came the reply in a chirp from the whitish-blue bird on her shoulder that had a dark face.

Holly paled as the bird said that terrified, but none the less spoke up, "Yes I know Merry."

Merry was the whitish-blue bird on Holly's shoulder that looked like a whitish-blue parrot. To normal people, it would sound just like a bird chirping, but to those that are Phoenix Slayers, they can actually hear the voice of the parrot-like birds.

A yellow and blue parrot-like bird was on the ground next to Holly with terrified faces as they heard what Merry said.

As Holly watched the two battle along with the parrot-like birds, the battle was soon done and the two landed on the on the grass not even tired, but that was due to the fact they weren't going all out.

"That was a fun morning exercise," Nomi said.

"You can say that again," Asako said.

Nomi was the Storm Phoenix Slayer that utilizes intense thunder and lightning. She had long blonde hair that went down to her ankles, purple eyes, pale fair skin and was thirteen years old. Her guild mark was located on her right shoulder in the color yellow.

Asako was the Aqua Phoenix Slayer that utilizes intense water. She had long blue hair that went down to her ankles, turquoise eyes, pale fair skin and was thirteen years old. Her guild mark was located on her left shoulder in the color blue.

 _"You was great out there Nomi,"_ came the chirp of the yellow parrot-like bird as it flew over.

"Thanks, Sparkle," said Nomi smiling as the yellow parrot-like bird landed on her shoulder.

Sparkle was the yellow parrot-like bird that was next to Holly. She is Nomi's companion.

 _"You was great out there too Asako,"_ came the chirp of the blue parrot-like bird as it flew over.

"Thanks, Kai," said Asako.

Kai was the blue parrot-like bird that was next to Holly. She is Asako's companion.

 _"Your Welcome,"_ said Sparkle and Kai to Nomi and Asako.

"Good now that you two are done," said Holly. "How about we go get some breakfast. I'm pretty sure it should be ready by now."

"Breakfast does sound good," said Asako.

Nomi, on the other hand, took off towards the guild as soon as breakfast was mentioned with Sparkle on her shoulder.

 _"Well if you want breakfast then we better get going,"_ came the chirp of Kai.

"Agreed," said Holly and Asako.

The two then headed to the guild hall quickly with Kai and Merry on their shoulder and entered the guild hall not long after.

The inside was similar to a large lunch hall and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end. The request board was located beside the bar. Other than its size which was larger than that of Fairy Tail and the color of the flooring which was more of a reddish color it was a direct replica of the interior of Fairy Tail.

Unlike Fairy Tail, the second floor was not strictly off-limits to everyone under S-Class. This floor was mainly used to access the bedrooms which was located on the east and west side of the guild. Other than that this floor also consisted of the library for those that like to read and had circular tables that stretched across its length.

The third floor, which is strictly off limits to everyone under S-Class, contained another request board which is dedicated strictly to S-Class Jobs, off-limits to everyone except S-Class Mages. The floor appears to have a few, small round tables and chairs seated around the tables for sitting. In addition, there are also barrels, crates, and bags scattered in corners around the room. The S-Class Request Board is located on this floor. It is a red decorative board that is set off into its own area of the hall. It is adorned by orange curtains, which are tied with gold tassels. The Guild Master Office is also located on this floor.

At the bar, Nomi was already stuffing her face extremely quickly with a little girl with long whitish-red hair that went down to her butt and brilliant green eyes behind the bar counter. Holly and Asako walked over before climbing onto a stool at the bar counter.

"Good Morning there Victoria," said Holly.

"Good morning to you both too and welcome back Holly, Asako," said Victoria.

Victoria was another member of Phoenix Tail and had a whitish-red guild mark located on her right thigh. Even though Victoria was a member of the guild she unlike the others didn't have magic and was completely normal. She is the barmaster of the guild. Yes, you heard me correctly I said barmaster. You may be asking why I said barmaster instead of barmaid. The reason for this is simple. She was around longer than any of the others in the guild and is respectively the Guild Master's Personal Maid. The Guild Master gave her complete authority over the kitchen of the guild allowing her to make all official rules for the kitchen with the Guild Master's permission of course. She was well respected for her knowledge about Phoenixes and Phoenix Slayers as she knew more than most of anyone else.

"Thank you," said Holly.

"Thank you and good morning to you too Victoria," said Asako as Victoria laid two plates in front of the two.

Asako and Holly started eating, but not as quickly as Nomi was eating her food. They was being more graceful in their eating.

"Nomi go wake up the Guild Master," said Victoria looking at her.

Nomi stopped eating as she heard that and looked up with a horrified face. Asako and Holly also stopped eating and looked at Nomi with sympathy. Sparkle also had a horrified face as well when she heard it. Kai and Merry was also looking at Nomi with sympathy.

"Why do I need to do it?" asked Nomi her hand shaking fearfully in the air. "Can't you just do it? You're her personal maid after all."

"Fine," said Victoria sighing.

Nomi breathed out a sigh in relief and didn't go back to her food for a little while. It was rare for Nomi to stop eating at all and the only time she did was only occasionally. Victoria made her way to the stairs before she went up to the second floor. She then made her way down the balcony until she got to another set of stairs and went up them. These stairs kind of spiraled a little from the second floor going to the third floor. Once Victoria got to the third floor she made her way down the balcony until she got to the Guild Master's Office door. The guild master's office door was easy to spot for anyone as it had the guild mark carved into it with fancy trimming around it and a golden handle. Victoria didn't bother knocking knowing she wouldn't get an answer at all and opened the Guild Master's Office poking her head in.

The Guild Master Office room was a very fancy room. On the right side of the Guild Master Office was a fireplace with a fire going in it. In front of the fireplace was a coffee table with a couch and two comfortable chairs on each side of the couch. Under the coffee table, couch, and chairs set a very fancy rug with a phoenix on it. Nearby the same wall farther from the fireplace was a door similar to the door to the Guild Master Office. This door went into the Guild Master's bedroom and had it's own personal bathroom as well. On another wall, there was a window nearby the chair that was near the fireplace directly ahead of you as you walk into the Guild Master's Office. On the left side of the Guild Master Office was another coffee table with a couch and two comfortable chairs on each side of the couch directly in front of the Guild Master's desk. Under the coffee table, couch, chairs, and the Guild Master's desk set another very fancy rug just like the previous one. Nearby on the same wall that had a window near the couch next to the fireplace was another window nearby the Guild Master's desk.

Behind the Guild Master's desk sitting in a chair with her head laying on the desk was none other than the Guild Master herself. She was fast asleep and a red parrot-like bird was perched on the desk nearby looking directly at Victoria. The Guild Master Office was extremely hot due to the fire that was going in the fireplace, but this was nothing new. The Guild Master always had a fire going in the fireplace all year around unless she wasn't at the guild. The Guild Master was Rose Phoenixblood. She was the Inferno Phoenix Slayer that utilizes hellfire. She had long golden-red hair that went down to her ankles, heterochromia sky blue and gold eyes, pale fair skin and she was thirteen. Her right eye was sky blue while her left eye was golden. You though might know her as someone else. The former Fairy Tail Blonde Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfilia who was presumed to be dead and in a way you can say that is correct as well. The red parrot-like bird that was perched on the desk nearby her is none other than Summer her companion.

Victoria didn't say anything as she looked at Summer, but none the less pointed at Rose and then turned around making her way back downstairs closing the door on the way out. It didn't take her long to make her way back downstairs and back to the bar counter.

"So did you wake her..." said Nomi looking at Victoria, but she was cut off by a loud piercing cry.

"AHHHHHHH...." came the shout from the Guild Master before a distinctive crash could be heard.

Everyone sweatdropped as they heard that, but shook it off and started giggling except Victoria. They soon went back to eating their breakfast silently as they waited for their Guild Master to come downstairs. It wasn't long when they heard the Guild Master Office door open up and then their Guild Master jumped over the railing of the third floor to the bottom floor landing gracefully as she did with Summer on her shoulder. Her hair was all over the place, but this was nothing new to anyone. She stretched before brushing her hair out of her face and then turned smiling at the others. Their Guild Master wore a bright red flowing dress that came down to the middle of her thighs with a triangular pattern in the colors of gold and orange near the top and feather-like pattern around the rest of the dress. Around her arms and legs, she wore golden wing-like attachments. She wore a golden necklace around her neck with a phoenix hanging on it, two golden earrings with a garnet gemstone in them in her ears, and an unseen golden piercing with a garnet gemstone in her belly button. Her guild mark went unseen but was a tribal red, gold, and orange guild mark located on her pelvis.

"Good Morning," said Rose.

"Morning Master," said Nomi, Asako, Holly, and Victoria.

"Sleeping instead of doing Guild Master work," said Victoria.

"What? I was comfortable," said Rose pouting.

"Maybe if you didn't have a fire going then you wouldn't fall asleep," said Victoria.

"No thanks, I like my fire," said Rose crossing her arms.

"Well it's to be expected," said Victoria.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" questioned Rose.

"I did," said Victoria. "I originally told Nomi too, but she didn't want to do it."

 _"Actually I did,"_ chirped Summer correcting Victoria.

"Why not?" questioned Rose confused.

Nomi, Asako, and Holly just turned and stared at her as she said that.

"What?" questioned Rose tilting her head in confusion.

"Let's just say it's something never to be said or spoken of," said Nomi.

"If you say so," said Rose walking over climbing onto a stole.

Victoria sat a plate down in front of Rose and she went about scarfing it down extremely quickly a lot faster than that of Nomi. This wasn't new to anyone though as Rose had an extremely hungry appetite a lot more so than anyone else in the guild. She stopped momentarily and was about to speak up, but Victoria put a bottle down of hot sauce stopping her.

"Yay hot sauce!" shouted Rose excitedly as her eyes light up.

Rose then started coating her food in hot sauce and by coating, I mean literally as she used like three bottle of it. Then she started eating it again scarfing it down extremely quickly. The others just ignored it as they was used to this and continued to eat. Holly got up momentarily and went up to the second floor going to her bedroom on the east side of the guild. She later came back with the newest issue of Sorcerer Weekly and sat down reading it while eating. Nomi looked over for a little bit before speaking up.

"When are we ever going to be in the Sorcerer Weekly?" asked Nomi pouting.

"Who's fault is that?" questioned Victoria.

Everyone turned and stared at Rose who stopped eating feeling the staring eyes on her.

"What?" questioned Rose.

"Your the one that had to have the Magic Council not to mention us," said Victoria.

"Patience is a virtue," said Rose before going back to eating.

"That's what you always say," said Nomi sighing.

Rose ignored her and continued to eat her breakfast. Everyone eventually went back to eating and looking through the Sorcerer Weekly. Everyone else already finished long before Rose had and was relaxing in the guild. Rose at over two hundred severing of hot sauce coated breakfast when she was finally finished and got up. She then disappeared upstairs for a little while before coming back downstairs and heading to the guild door with Summer perched on her shoulder.

"Where you going Master?" asked Holly confused.

"It's been a year already," said Rose. "It's about time I return."

The four other members smiled as they heard that knowing fully well what she meant. Rose then headed out the guild doors after that.

"I wonder what they are like," said Holly.

"Well we won't know until Master gets back," said Victoria.

* * *

Not to long later Rose was on a train bound for Magnolia. She sat there leaning her head back against the seat with her eyes closed waiting patiently for the ride to be over. The problem with this was that everyone's attention was on her staring at her in awe or she could hear them whispering trying to guess who she was.

"S-S-She's so b-b-beautiful," whispered one teenage girl stuttering.

"Y-Y-Yeah," whispered another teenage girl stuttering. "W-W-Who is s-s-she?"

"M-M-Maybe she is a p-p-princess," whispered the first teenage girl.

The ride continued to go on with people whispering guesses about who Rose really was, but she just let them continue finding it amusing to her ears. Soon Rose's stop came and the golden-red head walked gracefully out of the train station, but the moment the sunshine landed on her long hair everyone seemed to be entranced by it as the sunshine made her hair shine magnificently in the light like a burning sun. Rose continued to walk down the streets of Magnolia as the folk continued to be in awe at her beauty. Oh her way through Magnolia she came to the central area and noticed the statue of Lucy that was there.

 _"Wow I never thought they would put a statue here,"_ thought Rose impressed.

As she stood there she could hear whispers about Lucy's deaths and Fairy Tail as people stopped as they seen her.

 _"She's looking at Lucy's Statue,"_ whispered a woman.

 _"Yeah it's been a year already,"_ whispered a man.  _"I heard Fairy Tail has never been the same since."_

 _"They haven't,"_ whispered the woman.  _"The guild is always gloomy and quiet now. They rarely ever go on jobs and they're not as destructive now. The Magic Council felt so bad that they tried to do everything they could to help them."_

 _"The Magic Council won't be able to do anything,"_ whispered the man.  _"Money and objects can't heal the pain Fairy Tail must be feeling."_

 _"I agree,"_ whispered the woman.  _"Fairy Tail has taken it pretty hard, but the Sky Sorcerer has taken it personally harder than anyone in Fairy Tail and hasn't been the same_ _since. So young and has to go through so much pain."_

 _"Wendy,"_ thought Rose turning around and walking away as she continued.  _"It's time I set things right._ _My only regret ever since was that I didn't grab your hand and take you with me, but then again things wouldn't have happened the way they did and for that I'm grateful. Some people say that everyone has a destiny in life, but I believe that destiny is only forged by those that are willing to grab it by the horns. Forging their own path ahead no matter where it will take them."_

It didn't take long until Rose found her way to where Fairy Tail was at, but instead of going in she continued to look at the gloomy and silent guild building that once used to be her home and family. Her back leaned against another building nearby as she looked at it.

 _"They was not kidding when they said it was not the same,"_ thought Rose.  _"I'm sorry you all, but I had to find my own path in life. I'm sure you will all understand one day."_

Rose then saw the guild doors open and Wendy and Carla come out before walking off in the opposite direction.

 _"I wonder where they are going,"_ thought Rose.

Rose then followed them extremely quiet keeping herself at a very large distance due to the people staring at her in awe or whispering. The last thing she wanted was for Wendy to notice her at the current moment and with these people whispering she would if she was extremely close. She followed them until they came to her old apartment surprising her as she saw that. Not long after that though the two then left there before continuing again through the town and Rose followed them quietly and at an extremely long distance. This continued until she saw Wendy and Carla disappear into the forest nearby Magnolia and she followed the two inside of it. Now with no one staring at her Rose moved herself to a far away distance in the forest waiting until Wendy and Carla left. She continued to listen to the direction Wendy and Carla was at and listened to them as they continued, but no sound came from either of the two except silent breathing. This continued for a little while as Rose leaned against a tree until their movement stopped then Rose heard Wendy speak up.

 _"Lucy,"_ said Wendy.  _"It's been a year already and every day hurts when you're not here. W-W-When you left... I-I-I felt c-c-completely.... broken i-i-inside. The p-p-pain... was so much that I.... i-i-isolated myself from e-e-everyone. A-A-At first... I-I-I thought that... y-y-you would come... b-b-back one day. I-I-I... never thought... t-t-that you would... d-d-die. I-I-I never... g-g-got to tell... y-y-you just how.... m-m-much you meant... t-t-to me personally."_

 _"Wendy,"_ thought Rose looking down sadly.

She heard the sound of someone falling down and crying. Rose closed her eyes as she continued to lean against a tree. After some time Rose hear the crying stop, but it was a little longer before she heard the sound of someone leaving the area. She stayed there waiting until she was sure Wendy and Carla were long gone out of the forest. When they were gone Rose made her way to the location of where Wendy and Carla were at earlier quietly and carefully as not to make even the slightest of sound.

Eventually, she came to a spot of trees with a gravestone in the middle of the area. She walked closer to it before reading what it said and as she did her eyes started to water from what she read, but also surprised as well.

_Lucy Heatfilia_

_X767 - X784_

_Here lays the kind, caring, brave, bold, and beloved former Fairy Tail Blonde Celestial Mage. The one that gave everything just to save another. May she soar into the sky and be at peace._

Rose was surprised as they had the year she was born and the year that it all happened. Rose closed her eyes she can remember that day clearly in her mind. The day everything changed for her. Rose opened her eyes and then turned around. Then she left the place heading back to town making her way back to the Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone continued to be in awe again by her beauty as they watched her walk through the streets and whispers could be heard again coming from them as she continued.

Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail, Wendy came back just a bit ago with Carla and made her way to her corner sitting down in the corner of the guild wrapped in a ball. The others looked at her but then put their heads down as gloominess appeared on their heads. Makarov looked at them all sadly on the top railing of the guilds second floor knowing that Lucy's death was a crushing blow to everyone in Fairy Tail. No one made a sound at all except for their breathing.

All of a sudden the guild doors crashed open loudly banging against the wall. Everyone looked up and turned to the doors to see who came in with such force to see a little petite girl with long golden-red hair that shined magnificently like the sun and heterochromia sky blue and gold eyes standing in the doorway. There was a red parrot-like bird that sat on her shoulder. Everyone was in awe at the girl's beauty including Wendy, but then she shook her head. That didn't stop her from looking at the girl though curious. Everyone else was frozen as they looked at the girl who continued to look around the guild as though she was looking for something. Makarov recovered and was about to say something, but Natsu beat him to it as he ran up to the girl.

"Who are you?" questioned Natsu.

Makarov and everyone was grateful for that, but the petite little girl didn't answer him as she continued to look around the guild ignoring him. This got on Natsu's nerve as the girl ignored him.

"Hey I asked you who you are!" shouted Natsu annoyed.

Again the petite girl didn't answer him which only made him angry.

"Alright you want to fight!" shouted Natsu lightning his hands on fire. Natsu then ran at the girl calling out his attack. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Everyone thought the petite girl would either dodge it or block it, but what did happen shattered all expectation that they had. As Natsu got closer the red parrot-like bird flew into the air startled or at least that was what Fairy Tail thought. The red parrot-like bird actually flew into the air to dodge the attack. Natsu's fist crashed into the girl's face through her through the air and crashing into the ground literally. A crater from her crashing into the ground outside the guild was seen by everyone.

"Natsu what have you done?" questioned Makarov.

Natsu turned to look at him and then put a hand on his head rubbing it, "I wasn't expecting that."

As Natsu said that the blonde-red haired girl walked out of the crater and up to Natsu quietly to the point the Dragon Slayer couldn't even hear her. She didn't even look like she was hit at all by Natsu or even crashed into the ground. Makarov's eyes widen as well as everyone at seeing that.

"What are you all scared about?" questioned Natsu confused as he turned around only to come face to face with the petite girl.

Natsu stumbled back in shock," W-W-what. Y-Y-You're unharmed."

The petite girl didn't say anything as she continued to look at him.

"Alright I'm all Fired up!" shouted Natsu lightning his fist on fire again.

No one saw what happened next as the little girl continued to stand there, but there was a gut-wrenching sound that came a moment later.

"Guahhhh," said Natsu.

Everyone looked at him to see the petite girl's fist buried in his stomach.

"When did she move?" questioned Gildarts looking at the door to see the after image the girl left disappear.

The petite girl then moved her fist and turned around walking a little away, but then stopped. There was a thud as Natsu feel over hitting the ground unconscious his fists that was on fire disappeared the moment the petite girl buried her fist in his stomach.

"Natsu!" cried Happy as he started to fly over to Natsu only to freeze as the petite girl looked at him smiling.

Everyone that saw it was on edge as they got into a battle formation ready to fight.

"Relax Happy he's fine just knocked out," said the petite girl.

Everyone's eyes widen as she said that confused.

"H-H-How do you know who I am?" asked Happy.

The petite little girl didn't reply as he asked her that. She started looking at all the mages then started looking around the guild again searching for something. Gildarts stepped forwards towards the girl as she turned around.

"Your Gildarts the Crash mage," said the petite girl.

Everyone's eyes widen as she said that, but then they all thought the same thing. That this girl did some research on them all. Makarov though put a stop to everyone as he spoke up.

"Who are you and what brings you to my guild?" questioned Makarov.

The girl looked up as she looked at him and smiled. The red parrot-like bird flew back down landing on her shoulder.

"Your Makarov the Third Fairy Tail Guild Master," said the girl, "and 5th Wizard Saint."

Makarov's eyes widen as he heard that. This girl seemed to know much about them.

"If you came here to pick a fight then your messing with the wrong guild," said Makarov.

"As I recall he's the one that started it by hitting me," said the petite girl.

Makarov sweatdropped as he realized she was right. He decided it is best to not start a fight and try talking this out.

"Stand down," said Makarov.

"W-W-What?" questioned Erza. "Master?"

"You heard me," said Makarov. "Stand down."

Everyone did so as they went back to there spot with Happy carrying Natsu away to the infirmary. The girl looked up at Makarov but did not speak a word.

 _"It's been a long time hasn't it Master?"_ questioned the girl telepathically.

Makarov's eyes widen as he heard that but none the less replied telepathically.

 _"Who are you and what brought you to my guild?"_ questioned Makarov.

 _"Well, I suppose you wouldn't recognize me now,"_ said the petite girl.  _"After all it's been what a year and two weeks since I left?"_

Makarov gasped and was about to speak up, but was stopped.

 _"Do not speak out loud!"_ ordered the petite girl telepathically. 

 _"L-L-Lucy is that you?"_ questioned Makarov.

 _"In a way, you can say that but in another way, you can say not,"_ said the petite girl telepathically.  _"I came here to retrieve something precious to me that I lost a long time ago."_

Makarov tried to talk back to her, but she apparently cut off communication with him telepathically.

"Who are you and what you come here for?" questioned Makarov completely confused by what she said.

"My name is Rose Phoenixblood," said the petite girl introducing herself. "I came here for a reason."

"What is this reason you came here for?" asked Makarov.

Rose smiled as he said that, but did not reply as she looked around the guild searching until her eyes spotted Wendy in the corner with her arms around her knees and Carla next to her. Both of them was looking at her curious, confused, and in awe. Rose walked over to her and stood in front of her looking down at her. Everyone was confused as they looked at her. Rose held her hand out with her palm up out to Wendy.

Before she could say anything or do anything fire erupted upstairs drawing Rose's attention away from Wendy as Natsu appeared on the second floor.

"You!" shouted Natsu jumping off the second floor onto the first then he noticed Rose's hand out to Wendy. "What you want with Wendy? Leave her alone!"

Rose ignored him as she looked back at Wendy.

"Wendy Marvell," said Rose. "Do you want to fly high, do you wish to soar into the sky? Come with me and spread your wings."

"I..." said Wendy but then cut herself off unsure.

"She is a friend, she is family, she is part of Fairy Tail!" shouted Natsu lightning his fist on fire. "You can't take her away!"

Rose looked at him over her shoulder narrowing her eyes glaring at him giving a dark face. She dropped her hand and turned to him, but spoke up.

"She is her own person, she has her own mind, she is not your possession, and she can make her own decision!" shouted Rose. "She does not need you or anyone else to tell her what she can and can't do! That is for her to do herself and for her to decide! So sit down and shut up before you really piss me off and trust me that is the last thing you want to do!"

"SHE IS NOT GOING WITH YOU!" shouted Natsu rushing at Rose fists light on fire.

Natsu got to over there quickly, but before he could hit her Rose disappeared leaving an afterimage along with Wendy and Carla. Natsu's fist went right through Rose and headed for Wendy. Makarov paled and was about to shout for him to stop, but it was too late. Natsu fist went right through Wendy this made Makarov eyes widen and gasp. Then he looked around the room to see Wendy in the arms of Rose carried like a princess blushing furiously farther away from Natsu. Carla was in the arms of Wendy. Rose sat them down before she walked forwards head down bowed. Natsu turned to look around until he seen Rose and was about to rush at her, but then Rose picked her head up looking at him fire blazing in her eyes giving off a sinister dark ominous aura making every single person in the guild flinch and shiver fearfully including Wendy, Carla, and Makarov. Makarov could sense danger in the air and knew that Natsu just pissed her off.

"Stop, Stop, Natsu that is enough!" shouted Makarov.

Natsu was frozen stiff fearful as he looked at Rose.

"Please stop!" shouted Makarov worried. "I apologize, your right! Wendy can make her own decision!"

Rose sinister dark ominous aura disappeared as well as the fire that blazed in her eyes.

"Your luck I respect and honor your Guild Master," said Rose. "You idiotic firecracker lizard pea brian freak! Do you realize what would have happened if you hit Wendy! Use that pea size brain of yours for once! I thought Igneel taught you better than that! No, you just have to rush head first into battle! Charging right in like a freaking bull! Your Guild Master just saved your ass so you better be grateful for that!"

Rose then took a deep breath closing her eyes. This repeated for a little while then Rose opened her eyes. She then looked up at the Guild Master.

"I thank you for apologizing," said Rose. "You are very well known after all."

"Your welcome," said Makarov sweating profusely.

Rose walked back over to Wendy was at holding her hand out to her with her palm up like the first time. Everyone continued to watch nervously waiting to see what would happen. They were to shaken up to refuse and there Guild Master gave permission for Wendy to make her own choice.

 _"Don't speak, don't say anything out loud, reply in your head, I will hear you,"_   said Rose telepathically to Wendy who did her best not to show her surprise.  _"Hello, daughter of the Sky Dragon Grandeeney."_

 _"H-H-How do you know about that?"_ questioned Wendy internally. 

 _"I know many things,"_ said Rose.  _"The pain you suffered losing those you care about. The sorrow you had to experience. You joining Fairy Tail after the defeat of the Oracion Seis. It's been a long time Wendy Marvell. A year and two weeks since I last seen you and left you all alone."_

Wendy's eyes watered and they started running down her cheeks as she heard that.

 _"L-L-Lucy?"_ questioned Wendy internally.

 _"In a way, you can say that but in another way, you can say not,"_ said Rose making Wendy confused.

Makarov noticed the confusion and knew that Rose was talking to Wendy telepathically, but he didn't know what she was saying. Everyone else was confused as they looked at Wendy and Rose's palm waiting for Wendy to make a decision.

 _"Huh what do you mean?"_ questioned Wendy confused.

 _"This is not the place or time to explain it,"_ said Rose telepathically.  _"You will learn everything about what happened to Lucy. I promise on that, but not here not now."_

Wendy didn't say anything as Rose cut off communication with her. Rose spoke up a moment later.

"Wendy Marvell," said Rose still holding her hand out. "Do you want to fly high, do you wish to soar into the sky! Come with me and spread your wings!"

Wendy continued to look at her as she said that. She looked her over, looking in her eyes, seeing her smile, the way her hair shinned so magnificently like the sun on a summer day. Wendy reached her hand out and placed the palm of her hand in Rose's hand. Rose pulled her to her wrapping her arms around her in a hug and smiling happily. They then let go and Rose took Wendy's hand walking to the center of the guild. Carla put her head down as a gloomy aura appeared on her head at having lost Wendy.

"Makarov Dreyar," said Rose. "Fairy Tail third Guild Master. I have come for what I was looking for. I will now take my leave."

"W-W-Wendy," said Makarov as tears feel down his cheeks. "A-A-Are you sure this is what you want?"

Wendy looked down guilty, but none the less spoke up, "Yes Master this is what I want and I'm sorry. I know this is hard on you all." Wendy then looked up at Makarov seriously. "I need this."

Makarov can see that Wendy eyes even though she was crying was serious and determined. Makarov jumped down to the first floor then he walked over and put his hand on her right shoulder where her Fairy Tail guild mark was at. When he removed his hand Wendy's Fairy Tail guild mark was no longer there.

"G-G-Gramps," stuttered Natsu shocked.

Makarov did answer him as he had tears that rolled down his cheek. He started giving Wendy the lecture when a Fairy Tail leaves the guild and after Wendy nodded her head saying she understands. Makarov then looked at Rose before speaking up.

"Please take care of her and don't let anything happen to her," said Makarov. "We already lost one guild member and I'd rather not see another make the same fate."

"I understand your sorrow," said Rose as she let go of Wendy's hand. Rose pushed her slightly forwards towards Makarov. "Go on."

Wendy looked at her then walked over to Makarov and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for everything, you are like a father to me," said Wendy her eyes watering.

"Your Welcome," said Makarov. "My child. Now go and follow your new path."

Wendy stepped back and smiled a teary smile at him which Makarov returned back at her. Rose took her hand in hers and then turned with Wendy following her as they headed for the door. Everyone had gloomy looks on their heads as they seen that, but Carla had an extremely gloomy look on her head as she saw it. This was the last time she was going to see Wendy.

"Wendy!" cried Carla flying towards her.

Rose and Wendy stopped and Rose let go of Wendy's hand. They both turned to Carla who came flying at Wendy and barreled into her chest hugging her. Wendy hugged her back as she did.

"W-W-Wendy," stuttered Carla. "I'm going.... to miss you."

"Oh C-C-Carla," stuttered Wendy as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm going... to miss you... very much."

"Who said you couldn't come with her?" questioned Rose surprising both Wendy, Carla, and everyone in the Guild.

"N-N-No C-C-Carla going to leave," cried Happy as tears fell out of his eyes.

Wendy and Carla turned to Rose as she said that.

"W-W-What you... m-m-mean that... C-C-Carla can come... too?" questioned Wendy stuttering.

"Of course she can," said Rose. "I wouldn't separate you two. You two been together all your lives."

"I-I-I can... S-S-Stay with... W-W-Wendy," stuttered Carla.

Rose nodded her head as she said that. Carla smiled happily as she hugged Wendy joyously. The two continued to hug for a little while then they pulled apart. Carla flew over to Makarov and showed him her back where her pink Fairy Tail guild mark is. Makarov put his hand on it and a little later he took it off as her pink Fairy Tail guild mark disappeared. Carla flew back over to Wendy and Rose took Wendy's hand.

"Remember these words very closely Makarov," said Rose. "Phoenix Tail."

Makarov heard it and looked confused wondering what she meant by that. Before he could ask though the three of them walked out of the guild doors. Fairy Tail lost two more guild members in one day. Little did anyone of them know that this was going to be the last time they see Wendy again.

* * *

AN: Here is chapter two of Phoenix Tail. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter got quite longer then I thought it would be, but I do feel pretty satisfied by what happened so far in this chapter. We got to learn some interesting things, but there still seems to be a bit of confusion going on as well. Don't worry though we will get answers to the confusions soon. Fairy Tail has now lost three members and I wonder how they are going to handle that, but this story isn't about Fairy Tail. Wendy seems to have chosen a new path for herself, but where will this path lead her. The questions pill up and the confusion grows thicker. The parrots are similar to that of Exceeds, but I couldn't find a name for them currently so at the moment I'm just using the words parrot-like and bird to describe them until I can figure that out. If anyone got any suggestions about that feel free to leave a comment. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Phoenix Tail.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions to the story and any OC's.


	3. New Guild, New Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy had made her decision of leaving Fairy Tail, but what will her decision lead her and what will happen? With questions piling up and no answers to these questions will Wendy find out what happened? Well, the only way to know is to follow me as the story continues.

Rose, Wendy, Carla, and Summer who was on Rose's shoulder continued to walk down the streets of Magnolia after leaving Fairy Tail with some final words. Wendy and Carla had so many questions, but even so, neither of them spoke up and remained quiet. Wendy was quiet because Rose said that she will explain everything to her so Wendy decided that she will wait. Carla, on the other hand, remained quiet as she didn't want to make Rose angry. None the less as they continued to walk down the streets of Magnolia people stopped and continued to stare at them in awe. Even extremely quiet whispers of what happened at Fairy Tail reached Wendy's ears as they walked down Magnolia, but went unnoticed by Carla and Rose. At least that was what Wendy thought. She also picked up whispers of people trying to guess who Rose was. The staring though was making Wendy and Carla nervous and shy as they saw it.

 _"Just ignore it,"_ said Rose telepathically to the two.  _"They are like that because of me. You get used to it eventually."_

 _"You heard that?"_ questioned Wendy curiously.

 _"Yes, but I learned to ignore it,"_ said Rose.  _"You might want to get used to doing the same thing."_

Wendy and Carla silently agreed with her and did their best to ignore the people staring and whispering about them. As they continued though Wendy spoke up.

"Where we going?" asked Wendy confused.

"Well I figured you probably want to get your things," said Rose, "or am I wrong?"

"Oh," said Wendy realizing where they were going. "No, you're not wrong."

Rose smiled at her and then the three and Summer continued as they walked down Magnolia until they got to Lucy's old apartment. Rose didn't go inside and left that to Wendy and Carla, but Summer went with them as well. Wendy and Carla didn't seem to mind that the parrot-like bird went with them, but they didn't know why it went with them. Rose did though as Summer wanted to make sure Wendy wouldn't be persuaded by anyone not to leave the guild even though the chances of that are extremely low since they are all at Fairy Tail. Rose continued to wait until Wendy came back out carrying her luggage with Summer on her shoulder and Carla flying next to her. When she got over Rose took the luggage in one hand and then took Wendy's other hand. Then they turned and all walked away as they continued to walk through Magnolia with people staring in awe at them or whispering.

* * *

After some time of walking through Magnolia Rose, Wendy, and Carla found themselves on a train with Summer on Rose's shoulder. They was all sitting in seats as they waited for the train to depart while people around them continued to stare at them in awe or whisper among themselves. Rose put her head back closing her eyes ignoring the people as she waited. Wendy and Carla continued to look around at the people that are staring at them, but then ignored them as they started looking out the window of the train. Soon the train started on its way and as it did Wendy turned and looked at Rose to see she was sitting there with her head back and eyes closed. 

 _"She's sleeping with all these people staring at her?"_ questioned Wendy surprised.

 _"No I'm not,"_ said Rose telepathically opening her eyes looking at her.  _"I'm just relaxing."_

Wendy nodded her head in understanding before she went back to looking out the window with Carla. Rose leaned her head back and closed her eyes again while Summer continued to watch Wendy and Carla look out the window. The silence continued to grow as they waited to get to their destination, but Wendy and Carla had no idea where they was going. After several hours Wendy's voice spoke up quietly as she looked at Rose.

"Rose where are we going?" asked Wendy.

Wendy didn't get a response at first for a few moments, but then Rose spoke up without opening her eyes.

"Crocus," said Rose. "This train is stopping at Crocus. Once there we will then get off and make our way to our destination, but it will be a bumpy journey."

"Oh," said Wendy before going silent again.

* * *

Rose, Wendy, Carla, and Summer who was on Rose's shoulder finally made there stop in Crocus and got out of the train. They then made their way out of the train station after that and into the City. They walked through Crocus with people staring at them and whispering among themselves. Rose ignored them without a problem, but Wendy and Carla tried there best to ignore them. Even so, Wendy and Carla was having trouble as the staring and whispering was making them nervous and shy. None the less no one spoke a word as they made their way through Crocus until they left the city of Crocus. Wendy and Carla breathed out a sigh in relief now that no one is staring at them.

"Don't worry it'll take some time until you get used to it," said Rose. "Still though you both did pretty well regardless."

"Where we going now?" asked Wendy confused.

"Yeah we exactly are we going?" asked Carla.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Rose smiling at them, "but I will tell you this much. It's close to a place both of you know."

Wendy and Carla started thinking, but Rose giggled as she saw it.

"Try not to think too hard about it," said Rose. "You'll get your answer soon enough, but before that, we still got a long ways to go."

Wendy and Carla nodded their heads at her than the three along with Summer continued on their way.

* * *

A good long hick later Rose, Wendy, Carla, and Summer came to the base of some mountains and at this time it was already in the afternoon. Wendy and Carla looked at the mountains but seemed to have dejavu as they looked at them.

"These mountains look familiar," said Wendy.

"Yes that is what I thought," said Carla as she thought about where she saw these mountains at. "Wait wasn't Cait Shelter nearby here?"

"Now that you mention it it was," said Wendy.

"You're correct," said Rose smiling at them as the two looked at her. "These are the mountain ranges in the north of Fiore." Rose then pointed northeast before continuing. "Cait Shelter used to be over that way still far off."

Wendy and Carla smiled as they looked over in that direction remembering there time in Cait Shelter. Rose watched them smiling for a little while before she spoke up.

"Now then we need to continue across the mountains to get to our destination," said Rose as Wendy and Carla looked at her.

Rose turned around and used some sort of magic making Wendy's language disappear.

"What? Where my stuff go?" asked Wendy surprised and confused.

"I sent it on ahead to our location," said Rose. "It will only make it more difficult from here out."

"Oh," said Wendy and Carla together.

Rose then picked up Wendy like a princess making her squeal in surprise and blush as well.

"Carla you are going to want to fly from here or have Wendy hold on to you," said Rose.

Carla nodded her head and got in Wendy's arms for her to hold onto her. Wendy looked up at Rose confused.

"Relax it will be faster this way," said Rose.

Wendy nodded her head, but none the less continued to remain blushing at being held like a princess. Rose then took off extremely quickly that she left an afterimage back where she was previously standing. Not too long after Rose came to a stop just short of a forest entrance. She sat Wendy and Carla down the two looking around them curiously.

"I didn't know there was a forest in the mountains," said Wendy noticing that they was surrounded by mountains on all sides.

"I didn't either," said Carla.

"Almost there now," said Rose smiling excitedly. "All we need is to go through the forest a little ways."

Wendy and Carla nodded their heads as she said that. Rose then took Wendy by the hand and lead them through the forest with Carla following close by as to not get lost. They continued to go through the forest until they came out in a clearing. Rose stopped as Wendy and Carla looked around the clearing in the forest. Their eyes widening as they took everything in.

"A-A-A guild?" questioned Wendy surprised.

"I-I-It looks a-a-almost like F-F-Fairy Tail," stuttered Carla surprised.

"I-I-It's bigger," said Wendy.

"Let's go," said Rose smiling.

Rose didn't wait for them as she walked towards the guild a ways away standing tall in proud in the sunshine magnificently. Wendy and Carla took off after her as they followed her towards the guild. Soon the three of them along with Summer walked into the guild hall. Wendy and Carla looked around the guild interior to see that it looked similar to that of Fairy Tail, but also different as well. Wendy and Carla also noticed four other girls in the guild. One girl had whitish-blue long hair down to her ankles and grey eyes, one girl had long blue hair down to her ankles and turquoise eyes, one girl had long blonde hair down to her ankles and purple eyes, and one had butt length whitish-red hair and brilliant green eyes. Their eyes widen as every single one of the girls looked no older than thirteen years old.

"What is this a dark guild?" asked Carla nervously.

The long whitish-blue long haired girl noticed them and ran over excitedly.

"Hello my name is Holly Algerian and I'm thirteen years old," said the whitish-blue haired girl introducing herself. "You must be the Sky Sorceress Wendy Marvel and her Exceed companion Carla."

Wendy blushed at her title that she got when Holly mentioned it. Carla's eyes widen as she heard what the girl said surprised.

"You know who we are?" questioned Carla surprised.

"Of course we know who you are," said the blonde haired girl speaking up as she walked over to them. "You two are the favorite topic of the Guild Master's."

Holly smacked the blonde hair girl in the head surprising Wendy and Carla.

"Introduce yourself properly Sparky," said Holly reprimanding the blonde haired girl.

"What you call me Frostflake!" shouted the blonde haired girl butting heads with Holly.

"You heard me Light Bulb!" shouted Holly butting heads with the blonde haired girl as well.

 _"They sound just like Natsu and Gray,"_ thought Carla sighing.

"That is enough you two," said the butt length whitish-red haired girl walking over.

Holly and the blonde haired girl looked at her then went silent crossing their arms as she came over to them.

"Hello there my name is Victoria Lamar and I'm thirteen years old," said the whitish-red haired girl introducing herself before waving a hand at the long blonde haired girl. "Introduce yourself properly."

"My name is Nomi Casu and I'm thirteen years old," said the long blonde haired girl introducing herself.

Wendy and Carla seeing that Victoria broke up the fight and made Nomi introduce herself guessed that she was the Guild Master. The long blue haired girl came over before she introduced herself to Wendy and Carla.

"My name is Asako Nana and I'm thirteen," said the long blue haired girl. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Ahh... ummmm... yes likewise," said Wendy sweatdropping at their actions, but none the less smiling.

"The Master's been talking about you two possibly joining the guild for over a month now," said Asako.

"Woah wait up," said Carla nervously. "This is a dark guild."

"No it's a legal guild," said Holly. "It's been a legal guild for a month now."

"What this is the first I heard about it," said Carla confused.

"You can blame the Master for that," said Nomi. "She just had to have the Magic Council not mention us."

Wendy and Carla's eyes widen as they looked at Victoria surprised.

"It's true," said Victoria nodding her head.

"Huh why not?" asked Carla confused.

"She won't say," said Nomi crossing her arms in disappointment. "Only says that patience is a virtue."

Wendy looked around and noticed that Rose was gone.

"Where Rose go?" questioned Wendy confused having not seen her leave.

Carla looked around as well, but also didn't see Rose.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen her since we got here," said Carla.

The others in the guild just looked at them smiling.

"I'm right here," came Rose's voice.

Wendy and Carla looked over just as Rose came down the stairs with the guild stamp in her hand. She then walked over to where Wendy, Carla, and the others was at before smiling.

"What color and where you want your guild mark?" asked Rose.

Wendy and Carla didn't take long to think about it.

"Same color same place," said Wendy.

"Same color same place as well," said Carla.

Rose nodded her head and first did Wendy as she gave her the guild mark in blue on her right shoulder. The same place that her previous guild mark was at and also in the same location that Nomi's guild mark was. When Wendy was done Rose then did Carla's as she gave her the guild mark in pink on her back. When done Rose then went over to a table and sat the guild stamp down before making her way to the bar counter as Wendy and Carla looked at their guild marks. Rose jumped up on the bar counter and then spoke up.

"Welcome to Phoenix Tail," said Rose getting everyone's attention while waving her hand around the guild.

Wendy and Carla's eyes widen as they remembered Rose saying that just before they left Fairy Tail, but then Carla looked confused as she thought of something.

"Wait a moment," said Carla. "If the guild is here where no city or town is at then where are we going to sleep?"

"Now that you mention it where is my stuff?" asked Wendy looking around the guild confused.

"Since the guild isn't anywhere near the city or town it's naturally that all guild members sleep at the guild," said Rose. "This guild supports rooms for all guild members." Rose then waved her hand to the left of her. "In the east side common room, you will find the female rooms." Rose then waved her arm to the right of her. "In the west side common room, you will find the male rooms. Recently we do not have any males in the guild, but this plan was put up for the future in mind."

Wendy and Carla's eyes widen as they heard that, but then they both smiled. Wendy and Carla then turned to Victoria and bowed slightly.

"We will be in your care Master," said Wendy and Carla.

Nomi, Asako, and Holly fell over anime-style as they said that while Victoria sighed and then turned to Rose.

"You didn't tell them?" questioned Victoria.

Wendy and Carla was confused as they looked at her, but Wendy spoke up none the less.

"No she didn't tell us anything," said Wendy. "I didn't even know about the guild until I got here. I'm still completely confused with many questions."

"Seriously," said Nomi standing up looking at Wendy and Carla. "You two been traveling with Master this whole time."

"Huh?" questioned Wendy and Carla confused. They took a few moments to register what Nomi just said but eventually understood and both of them turned to Rose with surprised faces. "Y-Y-Your the Guild Master!"

Rose giggled as she heard that then spoke up, "Allow me to officially introduce myself. I am the Guild Master Rose Phoenixblood and welcome to Phoenix Tail, my guild." Rose waved a hand around the guild. "Your new home."

Wendy and Carla's mouths hung open in shock and surprise as they heard that. They didn't realize they were traveling with a Guild Master of a new guild they never heard of. The others in the guild giggled as they seen that, but Rose spoke up not long after.

"Now with that said Holly show them to their rooms," said Rose.

"Yes Master," said Holly before she started making her way to the stairs with Wendy and Carla following her.

When they got to the stairs Holly went up them, but Wendy and Carla froze with worry. Holly stopped after a few stars and turned to see that Wendy and Carla wasn't following her.

"Come on now," said Holly.

Wendy and Carla looked at her but then decided to just follow her as they started up the stairs. Both of them was waiting for Rose to get after them for going up the stairs, but she didn't which only confused the two. When they got up the stairs Holly turned to the right of her heading down to the east side of the balcony with Wendy and Carla following. They eventually came to a set of double doors and Holly reached out and pulled them open. Then Holly moved to the side and waved for Wendy and Carla to go inside. They did so and walked inside of the double doors only to freeze in their spot looking around in awe. The doors shut behind them as Holly walked into the room.

The room was like a circular doom and was really fancy. On the right side of the doom was a fireplace with a coffee table in front of it. A couch was just behind the coffee table with two comfortable chairs beside them and several end tables. Under the couch, chairs, coffee table, and the end tables was a rug with a bird on it. Straight forwards was a set of windows that went very high up and looked out over the land of the guild. Two coffee tables, two couches, four chairs, and several end tables surrounded the area facing the windows. Nearby them was several fancy decorated round tables with fancy decorated chairs around them. Underneath the two coffee tables, two couches, four chairs, several end tables, and several fancy decorated round tables with fancy decorated chairs around them was a fancy rug with a bird on it.  Several more fancy decorated round tables with fancy decorated chairs around them was scattered around the area for people to sit at, but these ones didn't have a rug with a bird under them. There was stairs on the left that went up.

"This is the female common room," said Holly stepping forwards.

"Wow this is really fancy," said Wendy gasping in awe.

Carla seemed to be lost for words and couldn't speak at the moment.

"Well then should we continue," said Holly. "I'll show you to your rooms."

Wendy and Carla nodded their heads wondering what their room will be like. Holly lead them over to the stairs then went up them with Wendy and Carla following. A little ways up the stairs they came to sets of platforms with a door in it and the stairs continued farther up from the platforms. Holly stopped on the first one closest to the common room. 

"This room is yours," said Holly. "You will find that Rose has already dropped all of your luggage up here."

Holly opened the room and stepped aside for Wendy and Carla to walk into the room. They did so and looked around in interest not as surprised after seeing the common room. The room was a decent size circular room with a nice fancy dresser and fancy bed with nice fancy curtains. The dresser had a fancy mirror on the top of it. A window was on the far side from the door that allowed them to look outside over the land of the guild decorated in fancy light blue curtains similar to Wendy's magic. The bed was not made yet but was none the less fancy and a little large. Two end tables was on each side of the bed and there was a couple comfortable chairs nearby the window to sit in. Wendy luggage and stuff was laying nearby the bed waiting for her. There was a door near the entrance door.

"That door there will lead to your own bathroom," said Holly. "It's not very big, but it should at least allow you to take a shower and take care of anything else. You won't though be able to take a bath if you wanted. If you want that then you'll have to use the main bathrooms on the guild floor. Anyways I'll take my leave now and let you make yourself at home."

"Thank you for showing us the way Holly," said Wendy turning to her bowing lightly politely.

"Your very much welcome," said Holly before she turned and went out the door shutting it.

Wendy took a breath then smiled as she looked around her. She then looked at Carla who was looking at her.

"Here is the start of a new beginning," said Wendy. "What you say we get unpacked and settled in?"

"Sounds good to me," said Carla.

Wendy then went about unpacking her luggage and stuff while Carla continued to sit on the bed. Unfortunately, she fell asleep due to it being too comfortable.

* * *

Sometime later Wendy and Carla made their way back down to the main floor to see that Victoria was behind the bar counter. Both of them realized that she was the barmaid of the guild. Nomi, Asako, and Holly saw them and then the three of them came over to her and started dragging her over to a table while Wendy sweatdropped and Carla flew after her. They then started talking to Wendy and Carla getting to know the two of them better with Holly asking her if she was finding her way around alright. Wendy answered her stating that she is, but that it will take some time to get used to everything. Rose was sitting on top of the bar counter smiling and watching as her female guild members was getting to know Wendy and Carla. Victoria looked at her before speaking up behind the bar counter.

"They look like they are getting along well," said Victoria.

"Yes they do don't they," said Rose. 

"So have you..." said Victoria cutting herself off not bothering to finish.

"No not yet," said Rose, "but I did promise her and you out of everyone know me best."

"That's true," said Victoria.

"Victoria get them a Milkshake," ordered Rose. "I'm sure they can use one after the long journey."

"Yes mistress right away," said Victoria before she turned and went about making a couple milkshakes.

When she was done she headed over to the table and caught some of what they was talking about.

"Wow really? You say they are like them?" asked Asako.

"Yeah," said Carla nodding her head.

"I don't like being compared to a male," said Nomi crossing her arms annoyed.

"At least your not being compared to a pervert tripper thunderhead," said Holly as gloominess appeared on her head, but that didn't last long.

"What you call me frosty!" shouted Nomi butting heads with Holly.

"You heard what I said spark prince!" shouted Holly butting head with her.

"There they go again," said Carla sighing.

"It's your fault, Carla," said Wendy.

"What? What did I do?" asked Carla looking at Wendy.

"You just had to mention that they act like Natsu and Gray," said Wendy.

The two continued to call each other names and then a brawl started in the guild between the two reminding Wendy and Carla of the many brawls of Fairy Tail. Victoria put the milkshakes down in front of Wendy and Carla as she got over to the table. 

"Oh thanks, Victoria," said Wendy looking up at her smiling.

"Your welcome after all you two came a long way," said Victoria. "So I'm sure you two can use a nice refreshment."

Wendy smiled as she heard it, but a chair went flying and hit Asako.

"Alright thunder brain and ice age your asking for it!" shouted Asako.

"What you call me Aqua brian!" shouted Nomi and Holly butting heads with Asako.

"You heard what I said frost face and spark reject!" shouted Asako.

After that, all three of them was in a brawl together. Carla's eyes widen as she seen that then turned to Victoria.

"Are you going to stop them?" asked Carla.

"Oh this is normal," said Victoria.

Carla sweatdropped as she heard that and even Wendy stopped eating her strawberry milkshake and sweatdropped as she heard that.

"T-T-This is normal," said Carla.

"Yup sure is," said Victoria nodding her head.

Victoria then turned around and went back to the bar counter while Wendy and Carla watched the brawl between the three of them. A table went flying towards Wendy and Carla really fast but was then caught by Rose who put it down. She then gave off a sinister dark ominous aura that had everyone in the guild shiver fearfully. Nomi, Asako, and Holly was hugging each other fearfully as they looked at their Master. Wendy was shivering fearfully in her seat hugging Carla fearfully choking the poor Exceed who had a fearful face. Victoria shivered behind the bar counter as she looked at their Master.

"I don't care if you brawl, but if you do then keep it away from Wendy and if you use magic," said Rose before she gave off a dark look on her face. "You know what will happen. Understood?"

Nomi, Asako, and Holly gulped fearfully, but replied, "R-R-Roger!"

"Good," said Rose as her sinister dark ominous aura disappeared along with her dark face. She then turned to Wendy smiling at her making Wendy blush as she recovered. "You might want to let Carla go."

"Huh?" questioned Wendy looking where Carla was at than looking around for her until Carla started tapping her on the arm. Wendy looked down to see Carla with a blue face. "Oh no Carla!" shouted Wendy worried letting her go.

Carla started gasping for air unable to speak or talk. Rose walked back over to the counter as Nomi, Asako, and Holly started brawling moving there brawl away from Wendy clear on the other side and making sure to keep it away from her. 

* * *

Later that day after everything started to simmer down it was time for dinner. Victoria made them all something to eat while Rose went up to the Guild Master Office some time ago leaving Victoria to make sure that Nomi, Holly, and Asako keeps their brawl away from Wendy. The brawl stopped not shortly after as the three gave it up which surprised Wendy and Carla as they thought they would continue for a long time like Natsu and Gray.

"Alright dinner time you all!" shouted Victoria.

Nomi was the first one there sitting at the bar counter waiting for her food.

"Nomi you know the rule," said Victoria. "Now go wash your hands."

Nomi disappeared as she heard that towards the bathrooms. Asako made her way there as well while Holly went over to Wendy and Carla and showed them the way to the bathrooms. When they got there and went in both was shocked at what they saw. The bathroom and a wide range of things for relaxation including a huge bathtub that was in the ground, shower stalls for cleaning, stalls where you can take care of your business, sinks, cabinets with towels in them, fancy marble countertop to go with the fancy marble flooring, in the ground onsen, and in the back was a in the ground swimming pool. It took Wendy and Carla a little while to recover and when they did they washed their hands and made their way back out into the main room. When they got back out there they both saw Nomi eating along with Asako and Holly, but was surprised at how fast Nomi was stuffing her face. After recovering they walked over to the bar counter and climbed up on a stool.

"Here you two go," said Victoria passing them their food.

"If she doesn't slow down she's going to choke," said Carla looking at Nomi.

"She'll be fine," said Victoria. "She always eats like that and never chokes."

Carla and Wendy's eyes widen as they heard that. Wendy though recovered and spoke up.

"So Victoria what magic do you have?" asked Wendy curiously as she thought Victoria's magic must be strong for her to break up Nomi and Holly fighting.

Carla looked up at Victoria wondering the same thing. Holly stopped eating as she replied.

"She has no Magic," said Holly.

"What?" questioned Wendy and Carla surprised looking at her and then at Victoria.

Carla recovered a little later as she spoke up, "Oh I get it the Master must have hired you as a barmaid."

Nomi stopped eating which was rare and spoke up.

"Actually she is the barmaster," said Nomi.

"Barmaster?" questioned Wendy and Carla confused looking at her.

"She is the Guild Master's Personal Maid," said Holly. "So the Guild Master gave her full authority over the kitchen and the bar with her approval of course."

"Ehhhh!" shouted Wendy and Carla surprised.

"G-G-Guild Master's Personal Maid," said Wendy looking down at her plate.

"Don't let it worry you too much," said Victoria as Wendy looked up at her. "The Guild Master speaks highly of you." Wendy blushed as she heard that, but recovered as Victoria looked over at Holly. "Speaking of Guild Master. Holly go wake up Master."

"What?" questioned Holly as she paled terrified. "Why me? Why can't you do it?"

"I thought the Guild Master was just up in her office," said Carla confused.

"She is, but she's most likely fast asleep," said Victoria.

Carla and Wendy sweatdropped as they heard that, but Wendy spoke up none the less.

"Why is something wrong with waking up the Guild Master?" asked Wendy confused.

Nomi, Asako, and Holly paled as she asked that while Victoria looked normal.

"She's is very scary when she is woken up," said Asako.

"Yes very terrifying," said Holly.

"Is she really that bad?" asked Wendy.

"A real demon," said Nomi with a dark face scaring Wendy and Carla who hugged each other gulping.

"She isn't that bad," said Victoria.

"Speak for yourself," said Nomi looking at her. "You always have..."

"Finish that and you'll go without dinner," said Victoria glaring at her.

"Nooooooo!" shouted Nomi falling onto the floor dramatically.

Wendy and Carla sweatdropped as they seen that which seemed to be a lot recently. Still, Wendy spoke up wanting to no more about the Master and what she is like.

"So the Master is or isn't that bad?" asked Wendy confused.

"She's an extremely hard sleeper and the last time someone woke her up she punched them in the face," said Holly. "Then hell was unleashed on someone."

"Yes something never to be seen or spoke of again," said Nomi getting up from the floor and sitting back on the stool with gloominess on her head.

"Agreed," said Holly and Asako as gloominess appeared over their heads.

Wendy and Carla had horrified faces as they looked at them. Victoria sighed but spoke up none the less.

"Fine I'll go wake her up," said Victoria.

Wendy and Carla looked at her like she was crazy and watched as she took off to the stairs disappearing up them. A little while later she returned again but was by herself. Wendy and Carla looked at her confused, but a moment later a loud piercing cry reached their ears.

"AHHHHHHHH....." came the Guild Master's shout before there was a distinctive crash not far after. 

Wendy and Carla sweatdropped again as they heard that, but then Wendy was worried and was about to speak up when the sound of the Guild Master Office door opened up. Wendy and Carla looked up and seen Rose jump onto the railing of the third floor then jump off of it making them freeze in shock and horror, but it was replaced by surprise not long later when Rose landed gracefully on the bottom floor with the red parrot-like bird on her shoulder. Her hair was all over the place making Wendy giggle as she saw it. Rose stretched before brushing her hair out of her face and then turned smiling at the others.

"Good Morning!" shouted Rose.

"It's afternoon Master," said Victoria.

"Really?" questioned Rose tilting her head.

Wendy and Carla fell out of their seats as they heard that, but Rose smiled as she looked down at them.

"Yes Master really," said Victoria. "Dinner is ready."

"Yay dinner!" shouted Rose excitedly as she climbed onto a stool.

Wendy and Carla got back up and couldn't figure out if there Guild Master was stupid or intelligent. They looked at the others to see they wasn't bothered by it and guessed this was a normal everyday thing. Wendy and Carla ignored it and climbed back up on their stools only to see Victoria set several bottles of hot sauce on the table. Wendy was about to say some when the Guild Master excited shriek cut her off.

"Yay hot sauce!" shouted Rose excitedly as her eyes light up.

Wendy and Carla turned and looked at her to see her eyes lit up in excitement. They then watched as Rose coated her food in hot sauce literally shocking and surprising the two of them. They looked around at the others to see that they just ignored it and that only made Wendy and Carla guess that this was a normal everyday thing. They just ignored it and went about eating their own food.

* * *

Wendy and Carla was sleeping peacefully on the bed in their bedroom at four in the morning when bangs and booms went off making Wendy and Carla jump from the bed and fall onto the floor with a thud. Wendy then got up looking around the area as flashes of yellow and whitish-blue light lit up the sky outside.

"W-W-What was that?" questioned Carla stuttering.

"I-I-I..." stuttered Wendy, but was cut off with another bang and boom that sounded like thunder. Wendy jumped as she heard it squealing and Carla jumped as well. "W-W-What is going on?"

"A thunderstorm?" questioned Carla confused.

Wendy got up and then made her way through the guild to the first floor to go check jumping along with Carla every time a bang and boom went off. When she got downstairs she noticed Victoria was going to work. Another bang and boom came making Wendy and Carla jump and Wendy squeal getting Victoria's attention.

"Oh I see you're awake," said Victoria continuing with cleaning off the counter getting prepared.

"W-W-What is going on?" questioned Wendy nervously.

"Relax it's just Nomi and Holly having morning exercise," said Victoria.

"What? Really?" questioned Wendy surprised.

"What time is it?" questioned Carla.

"Little after four in the morning," said Victoria.

"What that early?" questioned Carla surprised.

"Yeah I suggest getting used to it," said Victoria. "It's a normal everyday thing."

Wendy and Carla's eyes widen then the two of them rushed to the guild door and ran out of them looking up in the air, but neither Wendy nor Carla see the two fighting at all. Louder bangs and boom could be heard now that they was outside. They saw Asako standing there looking up at the sky watching with the blue, yellow, and whitish-blue parrot-like birds nearby her or on her shoulder. Wendy ran over to her with Carla flying after her. As they got closer Asako turned around and looked at Wendy.

"Oh did we wake you up?" asked Asako.

"Don't worry about it," said Wendy waving her hands frantically.

"Do you always train this early in the morning?" asked Carla.

"I wouldn't really call this training," said Asako. "It's more of just an exercise."

"An exercise," said Carla. "Strange way to exercise."

"I suppose you can look at it that way," said Asako, "but fun none the less."

"I can't even see them," said Wendy looking up at the sky as another bang and boom went off. "I thought it was a thunderstorm."

"Most people do which is part of why most people don't know about us," said Asako.

"Yes why such a secret anyway?" asked Carla.

"You got me," said Asako shrugging. "We asked Master many times."

"And all you got was patience is a virtue?" asked Carla remembering yesterday.

"Yes," said Asako.

"Well I'm just going to head back inside," said Wendy.

"Alright we will be in later," said Asako.

Wendy nodded her head then went back inside with Carla. When they came back into the guild doors they looked over at the bar to see Victoria still going about preparing breakfast. Wendy and Carla walked over ignoring the bangs and booms as best as they can then they climbed up on two stools.

"Master is up?" asked Wendy curiously.

"Nope she is most likely sleeping in the Guild Master Office or her room," said Victoria,

"Wow they must be right about her being an extremely hard sleeper," said Carla.

"Room?" questioned Wendy confused.

"The Guild Master's bedroom is located in the Guild Master Office and she has her own private bathroom," said Victoria.

"What she has a bedroom in the Guild Master Office?" questioned Carla surprised.

"Well not technically in the Guild Master Office," said Victoria, "but it is next to it through the door that connects the Guild Master Office to the Guild Master bedroom."

"I see," said Carla. "That's a little different."

"It's necessary," said Victoria. "We live very far from civilization that is isolated by mountains on each side. So it's necessary to have rooms in the guild."

"That makes sense," said Wendy.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Phoneix Tail. I hope you like the chapter. This chapter got surprisingly long for some odd reason even though it didn't really seem like there was much to this chapter. This chapter only had to do with Wendy meeting the members and Guild Master of Phoenix Tail. The rest of her day and then the morning of the day after, but still there is much that Wendy and Carla both don't know about Phoenix Tail. There seems to be many secrets going on as well. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pheonix Tail.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own any additions to the story, anything new to the story, any new idea's that is added to the story, and my OC's.


	4. Wendy's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Carla have joined a guild called Phoenix Tail that no one has heard of except the Magic Council who is withholding the information at the Guild Master Rose's request. What secrets does Phoenix Tail have and will Wendy find out about what really happened to Lucy? Well, the only way we are going to find the answers to these mysteries is to follow me as the story continues.

It has been a week now since Wendy and Carla joined the guild Phoenix Tail, but still, no one knows about the guild except for the Magic Council who is withholding the information from the outside world. Wendy and Carla have gotten used to the guilds antics over their time here now and is fitting in nicely, but they still didn't know much about the guild members of Phoenix Tail yet and Wendy is still waiting for Rose to explain to her more about what happened to Lucy. Wendy has been completely confused by the whole thing, but Rose promised her and Wendy wanted to believe Rose will give her the answers she is looking for. 

As for the morning exercises, the guild members interactions with each other, the Guild Master's childish antics which makes Wendy and Carla continue to question if she is stupid or intelligent, and Victoria's interactions with the others they have gotten used to all of this. They also have gotten used to the fancy rooms of the guild. Carla though seemed to more curious about the mysterious birds that all of them have, but hasn't gotten any answers from anyone about them. That also got Wendy curious about the mysterious birds as well, but she just left it be until she can get answers from Rose.

At the current moment, everyone was sitting around the guild. Nomi, Asako, and Holly was in the middle of a brawl but kept it away from Wendy. Wendy and Carla was ignoring them eating a strawberry milkshake at the bar counter. Victoria was tending to the bar counter as she always does. Guild Master Rose was up in the Guild Master Office sleeping most likely which is nothing new to Wendy or Carla. Victoria went over to the stairs and went up them making her way to the Guild Master Office then she entered the room. Wendy and Carla heard her go in and looked up curiously. They have never been in the Guild Master Office yet so they never saw what it looked like.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose was sitting at her desk leaning back thinking to herself. The Guild Master Office door opened up and Victoria walked into the Guild Master Office. She looked over at Rose and seen that she was awake and thinking to herself. Victoria shut the Guild Master door then walked over to Rose's right side standing next to her.

"Well this is rare," said Victoria. "Usually you'll be sleeping or busy with Guild Master work instead of thinking."

"Yes I know," said Rose nodding her head. Rose then raised her hand it glowing with a golden light that spread throughout the room. "I think it's about time we take a trip Victoria."

"So it's that time then?" asked Victoria. "Are you sure she is ready for this?"

"She wants answers and you know that as much as I do," said Rose.

"Yes I do," said Victoria. "Carla came to me a couple days ago and asked me about the bird companions. I also heard from Holly, Nomi, and Asako that Wendy asked them about their magic, but still, do you think she is ready for all that information?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know," said Rose shaking her head. "Still though she made her first decision herself without anyone else making it for her. She is now used to the Guild and seems to be settling in nicely, but if she doesn't get answers soon it may make her nervous and uneasy around the guild. I think I at least owe her that much after everything."

Rose then got up and walked over to the window looking out of it, but continued speaking.

"Besides it's her decision to make from here," said Rose. "Whatever that decision may be. Don't you agree?"

"Yes I do Mistress," said Victoria nodding her head.

"It's settled then," said Rose. "I've made my choice. It's up to her now to decided on what path forward she wants to take. Let's go Victoria."

"Yes my lady," said Victoria slightly bowing.

Rose turned around and smiled at Victoria. Victoria turned and lead the way to the Guild Master Office door with Rose behind her and Summer flew up before perching herself on Rose's shoulder. Victoria opened the Guild Master Office door and stepped aside while Rose smiled at her then stepped through the doors with Victoria following shutting the Guild Master Office door and locking it with her spare set of keys. Rose walked over to the railing of the third floor then climbed up sitting down on top of it looking down at the Guild Members. Victoria came over and then joined her on the railing next to her right.

"SILENCE AND LISTEN UP!" shouted Victoria her voice echoing through the guild.

Nomi, Asako, and Holly stopped the brawl and looked up to the third floor to see Rose and Victoria sitting there. Wendy and Carla stopped eating their strawberry milkshake and looked up to see Victoria and Rose. Both of them curious as to what was going on.

"Good now that I have your attention I have an announcement to make," said Rose. "We are going on a trip."

"Huh, a trip?" questioned Carla confused.

Holly, Asako, and Nomi's eyes lit up in excitement as they heard that.

"I can't wait this is going to be so cool," said Nomi excitedly.

"We are leaving as soon as everyone is ready," said Rose. "So finish anything you want to do now while you got the chance. Especially you Wendy and Carla."

"Yes Master," said Wendy.

Nomi, Asako, and Holly ran outside waiting excitedly for the trip while Wendy and Carla went to work at eating their strawberry milkshake fast.

"Slow down Wendy, Carla," said Rose. "Don't rush."

"Yes Master," said Wendy as she started eating her milkshake at a steady pace, but not too quickly along with Carla. 

* * *

When Wendy and Carla finished their milkshakes Rose and Victoria was already on the main floor. Victoria was behind the bar closing the kitchen and bar down locking everything up. She then took Wendy and Carla's glasses then washed them taking care of them a little later. Wendy and Carla followed Rose outside the guild building while Victoria was washing the glasses and taking care of everything. Not too much later Victoria came out of the guild closing the Guild doors and locking them tightly. As soon as she locked the Guild doors the guild disappeared.

"W-W-What the Guild," stuttered Carla.

"W-W-Where did the Guild go?" questioned Wendy.

"It's a protection ability," said Rose. "It's still here, but others will not be able to see it."

Victoria walked over and stood next to Rose. Rose then turned around looking at everyone.

"Alright time to go," said Rose.

Wendy and Carla turned around waiting for them to lead them to their destination.

"Wendy, Carla this way," said Rose.

Wendy and Carla turned around to see that Rose was standing there looking at her.

"That's better," said Rose.

Wendy and Carla looked confused as she said that, but they didn't get much time to think about that when everyone disappeared from the area.

* * *

Rose, Wendy, Carla, and the other reappeared on dry land again. Wendy and Carla immediately started looking around trying to figure out where they was at. The air seemed to be extremely thin and hard to breath, but they seem to be in a plain somewhere. In front of them was a stone platform with five pillars around in it with a bird statue on them. In front of the pillars was stone empty platforms while the last one had a stone statue of a tiny parrot-like bird standing on top of it. Other than that all around them was tall grass in a plain with forests on each side of them in the distances and mountains on one side directly ahead of them. Rose walked forwards with Nomi, Asako, Holly, and Victoria before they turned around and looked at Wendy and Carla. Rose stepped forwards as the other four stood behind her.

"What is this place?" questioned Carla confused.

"I-I-I don't know," said Wendy confused. "We seem to be in a plain somewhere."

"Wendy," said Rose getting both Wendy and Carla's attention. "You want answers and now is the time I shall give them to you. Just like I promised."

Wendy and Carla continued to look at her both with curiosity, but Wendy sighed in relief glad to hear she would finally get some answers to everything. Rose shut her eyes, but none the less spoke up again.

"I remember everything so clearly that day," said Rose. "I just came back from the mission heartbroken, torn inside, disappointed, sad, and with regret. A little innocent five-year-old just had to die right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to save her, but you already know all that. I was completely lost needing to find my way again. I left that day leaving everything behind me even the one person that meant the most, but it was something I had to do. If I couldn't protect and save one little girl how was I suppose to protect my family and love ones? I left all my stuff behind me as I left not taking a single thing with me and only stopping once to get perfume to keep anyone from tracking me down. I didn't want anyone to follow me or find me. I made my way from Magnolia to Crocus, but I didn't take the trains. No, I continued on foot. On my journey, I came across a young twelve-year-old girl that was backed against a tree with two bandits blocking her escape route and one blocking the front of the girl. The one in front hand his pants down and was ready to prepare to sexually assault the girl. I was about to rush in to help her, but then the little girl threw a rock at the guy in an attempt to get away which only angered the man. The middle bandit then pulled his pants up, but then all three of them started shouting that they was going to teach the girl a lesson. They all then equipped swords and launched at the girl. Fearing for the girl's life and remembering what happened during the mission I took off in an attempt to stop it from happening again. I pushed the little girl out of the way, but one blade cut of my right arm, another blade stabbed me in the side, and the last blade stabbed me in the chest right through the heart. I feel down bleeding to death from the attack. The little girl fell on her knees and started crying as she saw me, but then put something in my hand. I didn't know what it was at the time. Not long after that the Rune Knights appeared and seen me in critical condition. Knowing there was no way to save me they secured the little girl and took out the bandits, but during that time something happened. I heard a voice in my head that called out to me. This voice asked me if I wanted power, if I wanted strength, what is it that my heart seeks? I answered the voice in my head only and told it that I do want power, that I do want strength, that I want to protect the innocent and people that mean so much to me. The voice then asked me if I was willing to pay the price. I asked it what price do I have to pay. The voice said I had to pay with my life and magic. I didn't have much time to think about it I was already dying as is. I agreed with it and the voice spoke up saying that if found me worthy of its power. My body then burst into excruciating pain that made me cry out in agony. The little girl was putting her hand on her ears while the Rune Knight tried to put the fire out, but the problem was that the flames were too intense to get near and using magic didn't help anything. The thing that did was making the flames burn through their magic or make them hurt me more. When they realized that they stopped and watched without able to do anything knowing there was nothing they could do. I continued to burn in agony until I was gone. After that, the Rune Knights left taking the girl back home and the bandits received execution. The girl Lucy Heartfilia did die that day."

Rose opened her eyes to see that Wendy and Carla was crying. Wendy then fell on her knees as she put her hands over her eyes, but Rose spoke up again cutting her crying short.

"However from that death came something new," said Rose making Wendy look back up curiously, but she was still crying slightly. "After the Rune Knights and the little girl left the ashes that remained behind started to stir once more. From those ashes came new life. The next thing I remember is that I was alive, but I noticed I was different. I was young again and I had golden-red hair that shined in the sunlight. I noticed I had jewelry on, a new red dress. I also noticed that whatever the little girl put in my hand that it was gone. I could sense the magic flowing in me and the strength that I had, but I was confused. I knew then I needed answers and to find them I need to track the girl down that gave me the stone."

Wendy and Carla looked surprised as their eyes widen as she said that. Rose then turned and looked at Victoria. Wendy looked at her curious, but Carla's eyes widen having realized why.

"W-W-Wait a moment don't tell me she's the little girl," said Carla surprised.

"I am," said Victoria nodding her head stepping forwards. "When Lucy risked her very life to save me I was horrified in shocked. I then feel down crying at seeing her bleeding to death. In a last ditch effort to save her I gave her the stone. I knew what the stone was and that the chance of something happening was very extremely slim, but it was the only thing I could think of that would save her. When her body burst into flames I knew what happened, but the sheer agony made me cringe that I covered my ears. After that two of the Rune Knights took me home to my Grandfather in Loreon Town while the rest of the Rune Knights continued to take the bandits away. Those two Rune Knights was Lahar and Doranbolt respectively. After the two got me home and reunited me with my Grandfather they then left. When they was gone and far out of sight my Grandfather asked me where I went and where the stone was. I told him what happened and my Grandfather was shocked in surprise at what I said. Two days after that went by and I was thinking to myself on what I should do next that was until my father answer the door that day and then shouted for me to come out there. When I did I seen a little girl with Golden-red hair that shined like the blazing sun in the light. She had heterochromia sky blue and gold eyes. I though didn't know who this girl was as I never seen her before that was until my Grandfather told me she is the one that I gave the stone too. I then realized who she was and invited her inside. After she came inside I then went about making snacks and something to drink for her excitedly. When that was done we then got down to the reason that she was there. She told me she wanted to know what these powers of her was and what exactly happened. So I told her that my family was the guardians of the phoenix stones that haven't chosen a suitable successor until now and that her powers was Phoenix Slayer Magic. Phoenixes have been around long before that of humans and the history behind them is still shrouded in mystery to this very day. My ancestor stumbled on one of the Phoenix Stones and a voice spoke up to him choosing him as the guardian of the phoenix stones until a suitable candidate could be found. That was passed down through my family bloodline for ages since then without a single person being chosen until she came along. After that, she then got up ready to leave deciding that she should now carry out finding the other Phoenix Slayers. I made up my mind and wanted to come with her and asked her, but she was against it. I pleaded with her to let me come with her and be her personal maid. She still seemed hesitant about it and looked at my Grandfather who told her that it's her decision to make. She excepted it saying how can she turn me down after I made my own decision. We then left after saying goodbyes to my Grandfather taking the other phoenix stones with us as we searched for the missing Phoenix Slayers."

"She explained to me all the history that she did know, my powers, and everything she knew about it," said Rose. "I'm the Inferno Pheonix Slayer that utilizes Hellfire."

Wendy and Carla gasped in surprise and shock as they heard that. Victoria stepped back and Holly stepped forwards. Wendy and Carla looked at her wondering what she had to say.

"I was abandoned in the Frozen Icy River, freezing, starving, and alone. It wasn't long after that I ran into a pack of Frost Wyverns ready for their next course of a meal," said Holly making Wendy and Carla look at her in horror. "I was just an ordinary girl and I had no magic to fight them back. The Forst Wyverns ripped my arms off making me lose them both then started gutting me as I screamed in agony. They were about to devour me but then went flying in the air surprisingly. I didn't know what happened and was bleeding to death on the Frozen Icy ground. That was until golden-red haired little girl appeared her hair shining in the light like a blazing sun despite the fact it was snowing. She was like a guardian angel and kept me mesmerized even in my dying state. She then used her incredible fire magic to roast those Forst Wyverns burning them to ashes. After that, she then came over to me and crouched down looking down at me. I can see the sadness and regret in her eyes. She asked me what my name is and I told her I didn't have one which only made her frown. A whitish-blue stone then appeared in her hand and she laid it down on my body. Then she stepped back as another girl with whitish-red hair appeared next to her both of them looked at me frowning sadly. I then heard a voice in my head asking me if I want power, if I want strength, to tell it what the heart seeks. I then shouted out that I do want power, I do want strength, that I want to live, that I want to keep people from having to go through what I have. The voice then asked me if I was willing to pay the price. I asked it what the prices is. It told me my life. I was already dying as is so why not. The voice then deemed me worthy after that. I then seen the stone shining whitish-blue in front of me then after that, I felt my body freezing solid. I could feel my very blood freezing in my body. It was agony and I screamed out as I felt it, but as I did I noticed the golden-red haired girl or the whitish-red hair girl did nothing. I didn't blame them though I was already dying as is. It continued until I was completely frozen. I don't remember much after that, but from what I was told my frozen body then shattered into tiny shards of ice. Then the ice started to disappear and float into the air as snowflakes swirling around in the air before disappearing completely. A blizzard storm then followed bringing intense snowfall in the area and the snowflakes that was a whitish-blue swirled around in the area. The next thing I know I'm standing there looking at the two girls again completely alive and with new clothing on, but I noticed that I'm older than I previously was and that I had whitish-blue long hair. I was confused and asked the two girl's what happened. They then started explaining to me what happened, the history of the phoenixes, and my magic power. The golden-red haired girl walked forward then held her hand out. She asked me if I wanted to come with her. I gladly excepted and ever since I continued to follow her as we went to find more of the Phoenix Slayers. I am the Polar Phoenix Slayer that utilized intense ice and snow."

Wendy and Carla continued to cry at parts of the story, smile at the part of Rose meeting with Holly, and be surprised when they heard her magic. Holly then stepped back and Nomi than stepped forwards. Wendy and Carla looked at her curious wanting to get to know her story.

"I take it Rose gave you the whole speech 'Do you want to fly high, do you wish to soar into the sky, come with me and spread your wings'," said Nomi.

"Yes she did," said Wendy curiously.

"Yes we all have heard that saying at least once before," said Nomi. "I was a brawler, a street fighter, always getting into fights and trouble. I suppose you can say I was a punk girl. Always going around town starting fights with the locals. It wasn't always like this though. I used to be a very sweet young girl that wore girly clothing, but that all changed as my family wanted nothing to do with me. They neglected me and never acknowledge me at all as I grew up. I started to get into fights and then my style started to become that of a punk. Eventually, these fights nearly cost me everything." Nomi shut her eyes as she recalled that day. "I was minding my own business walking through the alley streets of town when I was surrounded on both sides by gang members. Gang members I recently defeated previously just for fun. There wasn't many of them and I knew I could take them on. I fought all of them knocking each one of them out and was about to leave when the bosses of the three gangs showed up. I didn't think much of them at first and thought I could take them all three on without a problem. At first, I was doing fine and I felt like I could defeat them. That was until they started using magic. I was an ordinary girl so how was I suppose to fight someone that had magic? None the less I wasn't going to give up and besides it wasn't like they was going to let me get away anyways. One of the gang bosses used ice magic to make a sword that stabbed me in the left of my chest. Another one of the gang bosses attacked me with wind magic blowing me back with force hitting my head on a steel beam hard enough to split open my head and make blood run down my head. The last of the gang bosses grabbed me and started electrocuting me with his lightning magic. I thought I was going to die right then and there, but then the guy that was electrocuting me went flying in the air farther away crashing into the ground. Two of the other gang members also was sit flying landing on the ground. I didn't know what happened until I seen a golden-red long hair girl that had hair that blazed like the sun appear looking forward at the man that tried electrocuting me. Another whitish-blue long haired girl also appeared looking at the two other gang bosses that uses ice and wind magic. The man that electrocuted me got back up before charging at the golden-red long haired girl. I was about to shout out to her, but then I heard a cracking sound and then a crashing sound that came from where the gang boss that electrocuted me was. I looked over to see the golden-red long haired girl there then looked back where she previously was to see another one of her. I was confused as to how there was two of her then the previous one disappeared. The golden-red haired girl then turned and came over to me before slapping me in the face knocking me on the ground. I got back up and looked at her before stating that if she wants a fight then she got one. The golden-red haired girl gave off a sinister dark ominous aura and her eyes blazed fiercely that it scared me and made me shiver, but I could see I wasn't the only one that shivered either. The whitish-blue haired girl and the whitish-red haired girl that showed up later also shivered from it. She was like a real demon. Her aura disappeared a little later. Then she held her hand out and spoke up as she said 'Do you want to fly high, do you wish to soar into the sky, come with me and spread your wings'. I was unsure if I should go with her or not, but then I felt the girl put something in my hand. I looked at it confused to see a yellow stone then I looked up at the girl who stepped back standing just a little in front of the whitish-blue hair girl and whitish-red hair girl. I then heard a voice in my head asking me if I want power, if I want strength, to tell it what the heart seeks. I then shouted out that I do want power, I do want strength, that I want to keep people from having to go through what I have. The voice then asked me if I was willing to pay the price. I asked it what the prices is. It told me my life. I was hesitant at first but then agreed. The voice then deemed me worthy after that. I then saw the yellow stone shining with a yellow light in my hand, I felt intense lightning crash through my body electrocuting me. I screamed out in agony and pain as the lightning electrocuted me, but as it did I noticed the golden-red haired girl, the whitish-red haired girl, and the whitish-blue haired girl do nothing as they watched. I thought they didn't care about me at all as they watched me being electrocuted. I don't remember much after that, but from what I was told my body was completely electrocuted until I burst into lightning and then I faded away. Dark clouds rolled in, the sky darkened, lightning flashed in the sky above with intensity. The men nearby seeing the storm as they recovered collected their men and gang bosses and left the area. Shops and businesses closed down at seeing the storm. Lightning then crashed into the ground where I was originally standing. The next thing I know I'm standing there looking at the two girls again completely alive and with new clothing on, but I noticed that I'm younger than I previously was and that I had blonde long hair. I was confused and asked the two girl's what happened. They then started explaining to me what happened, the history of the phoenixes, and my magic power. The golden-red haired girl walked forward then held her hand out and spoke up as she said 'Do you want to fly high, do you wish to soar into the sky, come with me and spread your wings'. I remembered that they didn't care about me and turned around. I stated I don't need her or anyone else as no one cares about me. She spoke up again saying that wasn't true at all and that they couldn't interfere as it was my choice and that if they didn't care then they wouldn't have saved her, to begin with. I was surprised and shock as I turned around and looked at them. The girl then spoke up again as she said 'Do you want to fly high, do you wish to soar into the sky, come with me and spread your wings'. I took her hand and ever since I been trying to fly high, to soar into that sky, and to spread my wings just like she wanted. I am the Storm Pheonix Slayer that utilizes thunder and lightning."

Wendy and Carla just continued to look at her shocked and surprised as they heard everything or disappointed when they heard about how her family treated her. They smiled as they heard Rose meeting with Nomi. Nomi stepped back and Asako stepped forwards. Wendy and Carla looked at her wondering and wanting to know her stories and get to know her better.

"I was never loved and always mistreated by my family," said Asako. "I was drowned like a rat by my family. No one taught me how to read or write. I learned how to speak by listening to the people around me, but every time I spoke I got backhanded, a glass cup thrown at me, knives thrown at me, or drowned like a rat until I passed out. I was locked in a room alone never able to go outside at all."

"How horrible how can your mother and father do such a thing," said Wendy horrified.

Asako shook her head as she spoke up, "My mother died when I was born. I lived with my father only, but he always abused me and never loved me. One day my father came into my room and then held me down as he unbuttoned his pants saying I am going to enjoy this. I tried to get away, but I was just an ordinary girl and I wasn't strong enough to get away from him. When I thought there was nothing I could do all of a sudden something crashed right through the wall sending rubble around the area. I didn't know what happened and my father was on high alert as well as he got up buttoning his pants up then looked around. I then saw a little girl with golden-red long hair that shined like the blazing sun standing there with a sinister dark ominous aura around her. She looked look a vengeful angel as she stood there looking at my father. I was shaking fearfully as I seen her, but I noticed I was the only one as a whitish-blue hair girl, a whitish-red hair girl, and a blonde hair girl was also equally shaking fearfully. My father was also shaking fearfully as well, but none the less accused the girl of trespassing. Before he could say anymore though the golden-red hair girl had him by the throat saying that his crimes are punishable by death. She then used her extremely strong magic to turn my father into a pile of ashes sending him into oblivion. The golden-red haired girl then turned to me and walked over holding out her hand. She then spoke up saying 'Do you want to fly high, do you wish to soar into the sky, come with me an spread your wings'. I was so happy that someone cared so much about me to come rescue me that instead of taking her hand I jumped at her hugging her crying tearfully. Then I felt a stone put in my hand and I stepped back looking at it to see a sapphire blue stone. I look at the girl confused to see that she was standing in front with the whitish-red hair girl, the whitish-blue hair girl, and the blonde hair girl behind her. I then heard a voice in my head that asked me if I want power, if I want strength, to tell it what the heart seeks. I then shouted out that I do want power, I do want strength, that I want to be free, that I do want anyone else to have to go through what I did. The voice then asked me if I was willing to pay the price. I asked it what the prices is. It told me my life. I knew that it was the only way to be truly free and agreed. I then saw the sapphire blue stone start to glow blue in my hand. I then felt like I was being drowned in the deepest of oceans. My body and bones felt like they were being crushed by the pressure. The pain was excruciating and I tried to scream out in pain and agony only for nothing to come out. I moved my hand like I was drowning. I noticed the four girls just stood there and watched, but I didn't blame them at all it was my choice that I made. I don't remember much of what happened after that as I passed out from the lack of oxygen, but from what I was told my body turned into a puddle of water then disappeared completely. Then after that dark clouds appeared outside and it started raining. The blonde hair girl used her lightning and thunder magic to making thunder boom across the sky and lightning flash across it. The rain started to seep into the house and a puddle of water started to appear again, but this puddle didn't look shallow if you looked down inside of it still it was flat on the outside like a normal puddle. From that puddle, my body rose again and the next thing I remember is I was completely alive and with new clothing on, but I noticed that I was older than I previously was and that I had blue long hair. I was confused and asked the girl's what happened. The golden-red hair and the whitish-red hair girl then started explaining to me what happened, the history of the phoenixes, and my magic power. The golden-red haired girl walked forward then held her hand out and spoke up as she said 'Do you want to fly high, do you wish to soar into the sky, come with me and spread your wings'. I hugged her happily that she cared about me and ever since then I been following that girl everywhere she went. I'm the Aqua Phoenix Slayer that utilizes water."

Wendy and Carla cried as they heard some of that, was horrified at other parts of it, smiled at the part of her meeting the others, was shocked and surprised at some of it, but understood. Asako stepped forwards and Rose spoke up again.

"After we all met we all then gave ourselves new names at different times," said Rose. "The reason for this is simple. When a Phoenix Slayer is born their appearance, magic, and personality changes. I'm sure you noticed that yourself. Basically, you become a whole new person, but you still retain all the memories of your previous life all the way up to when you were first born. So in a way, you can say I'm Lucy Heartfilia, but then in another way, you can say I'm not." Rose then turned around and walked forwards as the other moved out of the way turning along with her. "We continued roaming around the world with no real plan or direction in mind when we stumbled upon this place." Rose then waved her hand around the area they were at. She then turned around and looked at Wendy and Carla. "Further investigation of this place lead us to find out that this place is the lost ancient civilization of the phoenixes. This place is a floating island in the sky that only Pheonix Slayers can see or enter unless a Pheonix Slayer brings someone here themselves. To other people, it would look nothing more than looking up at the sky. Its radius goes from Hargeon Town all the way up to Oshibana Town all the way around and has every type of landscape that earth land has ranging from mountains to plains, to rivers, to wastelands, to forests, to deserts, and much more. We stayed on this island and practiced our magic for a good long time. After that, we then left here and I decided to make a guild, No a home for everyone. The problem was I needed to find a suitable place for it. We all begin to search for a decent place we can put the guild when we..."

"You," said Victoria correcting her.

Rose sighed, but none the less continued. "When I found the forest in the mountains. I was just as surprised and shocked as you were to find out there was a forest in the mountains nearby where Cait Shelter was at. Further investigation of the forest lead us to the clearing in the forest and I decided it would be the perfect place for a guild. I then went to the Magic Council and explained what I had in mind and they agreed to what I had to say. The guild was to be kept a secret light guild temporarily and the Magic Council is still waiting for the news when they can publically release the information to the world. We have then been helping the people in the shadows making the world a safer place for everyone. You know the rest and I do believe I answered all of your questions now."

 _"Rose you forgot about us, your status, and the abilities you all can do,"_ chirped the red parrot-like bird on her shoulder.

"Oh dear me you are right my friend," said Rose making Wendy and Carla confused as they looked at her. Rose stuck her hand out with her palm up and the red parrot-like bird flew down perching itself on her hand. Wendy and Carla looked at it curiously wondering what it was, but they got their answer not much later. "This is a Nixeed similar to that like Exceeds, but unlike Exceeds they themselves do not come from another world. We ran into these little girls when we found this island. This is Summer."

The other three then held there hand out with the palm up and the yellow, blue, whitish-blue Nixeed flew down and perched themselves on their hand.

"This is Merry," said Holly introducing her Nixeed.

"This is Sparkle," said Nomi introducing her Nixeed.

"This is Kai," said Asako introducing her Nixeed.

"These are companions of a Pheonix Slayer and each one gets one," said Rose. "They just like Exceeds have their own abilities. One of these abilities allows them to carry immensely heavy loads. Another one of these abilities is they are able to provide support defensive shields on people to keep them safe from any type of harm whether that harm is physical or magic, but it does not help with mental harm. Another one of its abilities is what you saw happen to the guild. They are able to provide defensive countermeasures to guard a building making it invisible to anyone except Pheonix Slayers. Any other person that finds the area would run right through the guild without knowing it was ever there and it does not matter what magic they have either. Another one of its abilities is that it can erase the memories of others with permission of course, but this is mostly temporarily unless the Phoenix Slayer considers it extremely necessary and this ability can be cured if needed. Its last known ability is the ability to go invisible to the naked eye which allows it to hide its presence from others and this ability can't be seen no matter what magic you have unless it is Phoenix Slayer Magic." The Nixeeds then flew up perching themselves on the shoulders of their Phoenix Slayer and Rose and the others put their hand down. "Now there are some more things you need to understand. The first is some of the magic and abilities that I have other than my Inferno Pheonix Slayer Magic. Other magic that I have are Requip and Dispell. I also have telepathy including mind reading and teleportation, but I don't always read other people's minds. These two abilities are not magical and are called ESP abilities and I'm the only one that has them out of the Pheonix Slayers. Every Pheonix Slayer also has the ability of flight in the form of levitation that is only available to Phoenix Slayers. This ability is an ESP ability as well, but it's more of a subconscious ESP ability as you don't have to uses your hands or mind to do so. Every Pheonix Slayer can understand what a Nixeed is saying while others will only hear a chirping sound. Every Pheonix Slayer gains immense abilities. I also have the ability to control the temperature of the sun or anything that is hot and raise the heat of it to extremely enormous levels." Rose then waved a hand at Holly as she continued. "Just like how I can control the temperature of intense heat levels Holly can control the temperature to intense freezing levels that can reach absolute zero." Rose then waved a hand at Nomi and continued. "Nomi can control that of thunder and lightning allowing her to create thunderstorms, but she can not make it rain." Rose then waved a hand at Asako later as she continued. "Asako can control that of rain or water allowing her to create rainstorms, make enormous tidal waves, or make the water calm. When her ability is combined with Nomi's then they can create that of a normal thunderstorm with rain." Rose then turned back around putting her hand down as Wendy and Carla just continued to look at them surprised. "Last thing you need to know."

Wendy and Carla looked at her curiously wonder what it is. Rose pulled her dress up showing her belly button that had a golden piercing in it with a garnet gemstone, her red and orange tribal Pheonix Tail guild mark with gold outline that was on her pelvis above her pussy, and flashing her pussy. This made Wendy blush as she seen Rose flash her pussy, and even Carla looked embarrassed as she saw that. Still, though both were surprised to see Rose's tribal Pheonix Tail guild mark as they never seen it before. Rose put her dress back down allowing both Wendy and Carla to recover, but she did speak up.

"A Pheonix Slayer with jewelry shows they have a different status than others," said Rose getting Wendy and Carla's attention as they looked at her curiously. "A Pheonix Slayer with jewelry on is considered a Princess. I am the Inferno Pheonix Princess."

 

Wendy and Carla's eyes widen in shock and surprise as they heard that, but they been shocked and surprised by many things that they heard. It was quite a lot to take in, but Wendy and Carla were at least glad to get to know everyone better and get some questions answered along the way.

"This is another reason why I wanted to be her personal maid," said Victoria. "I was honored to be in the presences of her and I wanted to be her personal maid since she was a princess."

"Other than being the barmaster of Pheonix Tail Victoria is also the Informationist," said Rose. "She with her vast knowledge of the Phoenixes and Pheonix Slayers have helped up greatly. This is why she is well respected in Pheonix Tail. Now I do believe I answered all of your questions this time."

Rose walked up to Wendy and put her fingers under her chin holding it up so Wendy was looking directly into her serious eyes. Wendy could feel her heart beating rapidly and her legs were shaking, but they were not shaking out of fear. No, they were shaking as Wendy's legs felt weak with Rose's touch. Wendy blushed as she looked in Rose's eyes and Carla noticed this, but she thought it was because she was embarrassed from Rose flashing her pussy earlier. Little did she know the true reason for the blush. 

"Wendy Marvell you now have a choice to make that will change everything," said Rose as she let Wendy go and stepped back a little. Rose then put her hand out her palm up and a whitish-pink crystal stone appeared in her hand.

Carla's eyes widen as she seen it and spoke up, "Wait are you trying to get Wendy to become a Pheonix Slayer! Are you trying to get her to sacrifice everything!"

Rose turned around and looked in the direction of the five pillars, but spoke up, "There are five pillars of the Phoenixes. Five candidates of a Phoenix Slayer." Rose then turned around and looked at Carla. "The choice is her's to make and her's alone. No one can make her choice for her. She is her own person. She does not need others to make her mind up for her."

Carla frowned and looked at Wendy worried as there was too much at stake here. Wendy looked down at the ground as she spoke up.

"I don't know," said Wendy. "I mean... I don't mind it, but." Wendy looked up at Rose as she continued. "These powers I got from my mother."

"Yeah that's right!" shouted Carla agreeing with Wendy.

"I understand," said Rose. "Unlike me, you can make your own decision. I didn't get that luxury as I was left in a dying state already. If I was in the right mind and state I would most like have hesitated too. My old spirits were like family to me, but even so, I was too lost at the time. The others weren't in a good state either when they made the choices, but that choice was still for them to make regardless. If you need help with making a choice then maybe you should talk to your mother. I will be waiting for your answer."

Rose then turned around and started walking away as she started to head over to the pillars with five phoenixes on them, but something she said caught Wendy's attention.

"Wait you know where Grandeeney is?" questioned Wendy.

Rose stopped and turned around looking back at Wendy.

"Yes I do," said Rose.

"What? Where? Where is Grandeeney?" asked Wendy.

Rose walked back up to her as she stood in front of her, "It better if I show you." Rose placed her hand on Wendy's chest as she started to chant. "You who sleeps within be released from the prison that you created yourself and return to the world."

Rose then put her hand down then stepped back. Wendy collapsed on the ground as she started to pulsate.

"Wendy!" shouted Carla worried before turning to Rose. "What did you do to her!"

"I'm over here," came Rose's voice.

Carla turned from where Rose was to see another Rose. She gasped as she seen that and looked back and forth until one of them disappeared apparently being only an afterimage of her. 

"If I was you I would move out of the way otherwise your going to be in the direct path and get crushed," said Rose.

Carla looked at her and ignored her as she tried to help Wendy who was pulsating. Soon though a Dragon started to emerge from her body, but not willingly as it was trying desperately to stay inside of Wendy. Carla got thrown back as the Dragon continued to thrash about trying to stay inside of Wendy, but Carla was caught by Summer and carried over to where the others were at.

"What did I tell you?" questioned Rose sighing. "Do you want to die so badly? Now stand there and be silent."

"No Wendy!" shouted Carla as she tried to fly back over to Wendy, but with Summer holding her she couldn't move. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Even with all the trashing and trying to stay inside of Wendy the Dragon was unable to do so and eventually fully emerged from her landing directly in front of her on the ground. Carla froze and went silent as she seen the Dragon, but was confused. She wasn't the only one as Wendy also was staring at the Dragon confused.

"Who dares pull me out of my Foster Daughter!" roared the Dragon pissed.

"That would be me Grandeeney," said Rose.

Grandeeney turned to her to see an ankle long golden-red haired girl with heterochromia sky blue and gold eyes.

"YOU HOW DARE...!" shouted Grandeeney before she froze as she could sense an ancient magical power within the girl. "You who are you? I can sense an ancient magic power within you."

"G-G-Grandeeney?" questioned Wendy confused. "You was inside me this whole time?"

Grandeeney turned and looked at her and sighed before speaking up, "I suppose I have to explain now, besides it's not like I can go back now that I was brought out somehow."

Grandeeney turned and looked at Rose glaring at her, but Rose shrugged it off ignoring it folding her arms across her stomach. Grandeeney turned back to Wendy and then started explaining.

"I was inside you this whole time," said Grandeeney nodding her head. "It provided three things. One it allowed me to travel four hundred years into the present time by a secret technique called 'Dragon Soul Technique'."

"What four hundred years?" questioned Wendy her eyes widening. "How old does that make me?"

"You're chronically over four hundred years old, but technically your thirteen," said Rose before Grandeeney could reply.

Grandeeney ignored her as she continued to explain to Wendy, "Another thing that it provided was to create antibodies to prevent you from turning into a Dragon."

"A stupid idea if ask me," said Rose.

"What you say!" shouted Grandeeney glaring at her. "You're the one that ruined everything!"

"SILENCE! YOU DEAR TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" shouted Rose giving off a sinister dark ominous aura and glowing blue glaring at Grandeeney.

Grandeeney could sense the overwhelming heat radiating off of the girl that felt as though her whole body was on fire and her sinister dark aura made her shake on the spot. She was sweating from the sheer heat that the little girl was putting out and the immense magic was far greater than anything she felt before. She wasn't the only one affected by the magic and sinister dark ominous aura. Every single one of the others was also affected by it as well. They were all shaking on the spot fearfully of the girl's sinister dark ominous aura, sweating heavily from the sheer heat that she was putting off. Their bodies felt like they were on fire and their very souls felt like they were burning in hell. The Nixeed's was also affected by the girl as they were shaking from the sinister dark ominous aura, sweating heavily from the sheer heat that she was putting off. Their bodies felt like they were on fire and their very souls felt like they were burning in hell. The only one other than Rose that wasn't affected at all was Summer who remained normal bathing in the heat she was giving off enjoying it, but also noticing the danger the others were in.

 _"Rose calm down before Wendy gets hurt,"_ chirped Summer.

Rose sighed but complied as she let her magic powers and sinister dark ominous aura fade away to the relief of the others. Holly went to work at cooling down the temperature of the area slightly while Asako made it rain to refreshen everyone. Then they let everything go back to normal and Rose started to glow a golden-red putting out some heat, but not extremely hot like before. It was just enough to dry everyone off from the rain. Then she went back to normal as well and looked at Grandeeney.

"As I was saying I think that was a foolish and stupid idea," said Rose. "Why stop someone from turning into a Dragon. Whether someone turns into a Dragon or not does not mean anything. They have a mind of their own to make their own choices. Yes some of these choices aren't always the best and some people turn to the darkness, but regardless of the situation, those people made that choice up themselves. Just because they become a Dragon doesn't always mean they will follow the path of Darkness. Only they can decide what path they want to take and no one should make that choice from them."

Grandeeney eyes widen at the wise words of the girl and the way she looked at everything. She put her head down in shame as she spoke up.

"You have a point," said Grnadeeney. "I never thought of it like that."

"Well it doesn't matter," said Rose. "I brought you here because Wendy has a decision to make and I thought she can talk to you about it."

Grandeeney looked at her then turned and looked at Wendy, "What is it that you need to talk about child?"

"W-W-We'll I been... g-g-given a choice to b-b-become.... a P-P-Phoenix Slayer or not, b-b-but you gave.... t-t-these magic p-p-powers to me," said Wendy nervously.

Grandeeney's eyes widen as she heard that then she looked back at the golden-red haired girl and the other girls looking over each one and noticing that three others also had ankle length hair. She could also sense ancient magic in all of them and no magic in the whitish-red haired girl.

 _"These girl's are all Phoenix Slayers except the one,"_ thought Grandeeney surprised. 

"Grandeeney is something wrong?" asked Wendy confused.

Grandeeney turned back and looked at her, but respond, "No nothing is wrong, but let me tell you this much. Phoenixes were the first beings that came into this world. They are the ones that brought the Dragon's into existence and gave us our magical powers, but their history is clouded and unknown."

"I didn't know that," said Rose surprised looking towards Victoria.

"I didn't either," said Victoria.

Wendy's eyes widen in surprise as she didn't know that Dragon came into existence by the Phoenixes. Carla was surprised as she heard it as well as everyone else. 

"Whatever choice you make though remember this child," said Grandeeney. "You are and always will be my daughter."

Wendy smiled as she heard that then ran forwards and hugged Grandeeney's foot. After a little while of hugging her, Wendy then stepped back and put her head down making everyone look at her worried. Rose though remained calm waiting for Wendy to speak.

"Rose you asked me if I wanted to fly high, if I wished to soar into the sky, to come with you and spread my wings," said Wendy.

The whitish-pink stone in Rose's hand glowed with a whitish-pink light as it floated up in the air and over to Wendy floating in front of her. The others smiled as they seen that while Carla looked worried and Grandeeney just continued to watch proudly. Rose continued to look at Wendy nervously and worried, but waited for what Wendy would do. Wendy looked up her eyes serious having made her decision. A voice then spoke in her head.

_"Do you want power? Do you want strength? What does the heart seek?"_

"I DO WANT POWER, I DO WANT STRENGTH, I WANT THE POWER TO HELP THOSE THAT CRY OUT IN PAIN, I WANT THE STRENGTH TO PROTECT THOSE THAT I CARE ABOUT, I WANT TO FLY HIGH, I WANT TO SOAR INTO THE SKY, I WANT TO BECOME THE QUEEN OF THE SKIES, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY I WANT TO BE ABLE TO STAND NEXT TO ROSE!" shouted Wendy so loudly.

Rose eyes started to water as she heard that.

_"You're heart speaks truthfully. You have a wonderful heart so full of love, caring, and kindness, but are you willing to pay the price?"_

Wendy snatched the whitish-pink stone in the air and raised it up in her hand, "I AM! NOW GRANT ME WHAT MY HEART SEEKS!"

_"You child who speaks from her heart. I find you worthy and grant you the power and strength that you seek."_

Wendy was engulfed with wind that was extremely sharp to the touch. It circled around her cutting her body in several places making Wendy scream in pain and agony. To add more insult to injury the wind was suffocating her making it hard to breathe at all. Wendy was having a had time screaming in agony and pain but somehow managed. 

"Wendy!" shouted Carla worried as she tried to fly over, but she was held back by Summer. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Stop this was her choice," said Grandeeney.

Carla's eyes widen as she said that then frowned, but none the less stopped. Rose wasn't doing very well either as she stood there and could hear Wendy's screams of agony and pain. It tore at her heart to see Wendy like this. Rose turned around and covered her ears not wanting to see or hear any more of this. Wendy screamed in agony and pain from the wind cutting through her body all over, but she noticed Rose wasn't watching and screamed out at her ignoring the excruciating pain and suffocating air.

"DON'T TURN AWAY! DON'T COVER YOUR EARS! WATCH ME!" shouted Wendy before screaming in agony and pain again.

 _"Rose Wendy is talking to you,"_ said Summer telepathically.  _"She wants you to turn back around. To not cover your ears. To watch her."_

Rose's eyes widen as she heard that and uncovered her ears before turning around looking at Wendy. Wendy smiled as she seen that then screamed out and agony and pain again.

"Wendy!" shouted Rose running forwards towards the tunnel of wind magic. Rose then brought her hand up. "Wendy I-I-I..."

"NO I MADE THIS CHOICE MYSELF!" shouted Wendy. "DO NOT LOOK AT ME SADLY, DO NOT REGRET THIS, SHOW ME THAT RADIANT SMILE, SAVE WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO TELL ME LATER!"

Rose put her hand down and stepped back away from the wind tunnel as she looked at Wendy. Rose then rubbed her eyes whipping away the few tears that were on them then she looked up before tilting her head sideways giving a beautiful and radiant smile to her. She steadied herself not shaking, not trying to cry at all, and just to smiling beautifully. Wendy screamed in agony and pain then smiled as she looked at Rose. She put a hand up with her palm out towards Rose. It was her only free hand considering the other was still holding the glowing whitish-pink stone in the air regardless of how many cuts she got. She was a mess bleeding profusely at the moment, but even so, smiled. She then withdrew her hand and clutched her neck as she was suffocating from lack of oxygen. Then the wind cut her in the chest piercing through her skin and heart in a last attack. Wendy's eyes never shut, but her hand that was around her neck dropped dangling lifelessly next to her. Her eyes staring straight forward, but not seeing anything. The wind tunnel died down and Wendy fell over hitting the ground lifeless. Carla went to move, but Summer kept her at bay not letting her move. Grandeeney remained calm even though she was crying inside, but she noticed that the golden-red haired girl seemed to be doing worst off then she was earlier until Wendy spoke to her.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID BIRD!" shouted Carla.

"It's not over," said Victoria.

Carla froze and went silent as she said that looking back at Wendy's lifeless body that was bleeding all over. Rose continued to stand there smiling trying her best to stay happy as she looked at Wendy's lifeless body even though it was extremely hard to do. Wendy's body then started to disappear into the wind starting with her feet and moving up towards her head until Wendy was completely gone. Rose continued to stand there and wait along with everyone else, but they all felt it a bit later. The intense magical build up in the area. Rose looked up at the sky to see whitish-pink clouds form in the sky. Grandeeney also looked up and noticed the same thing.

"How rare never seen whitish-pink clouds before," said Grandeeney.

A tornado of intense whitish-pink touched down where Wendy originally was not much later. Everyone was blown backwards by the sheer force of the intense whitish-pink magic tornado. The only ones that wasn't affected was Rose, Summer, and Carla who was only lucky that Summer was holding on to her. Even Grandeeney was blown backwards by the sheer force of the intense whitish-pink magic tornado.

"That is a lot of magic," said Grandeeney. "It's going to be easy for someone to spot it."

"No one can sense magic on this island except for Pheonix Slayers and Nixeeds," said Rose. "They also wouldn't even see the whitish-pink clouds and the island. It all looks normal to them regardless of what magic abilities they have."

"Impressive what is this place anyways?" questioned Grandeeney looking around only to spot the statues with the Phoenixes on it. "Wait is this the lost ancient civilization of the Phoenixes?"

"It is," said Rose.

Grandeeney was impressed as she heard that. She never thought she is standing on the sacred ground of the phoenixes. Rose continued to look forwards as the other stabilized themselves from the strong winds and air. Rose saw her feet appear first through the tornado and spoke up.

"She's starting to emerge," said Rose.

Grandeeney looked at her then looked back at the tornado waiting curiously and proudly. The body of the girl continued to appear from her feet to her thighs and then on up to her pelvis region. Rose blushed as she seen her pussy and Grandeeney spoke up.

"Looks like someone has a crush on someone," said Grandeeney.

"Shut up you old dragon," said Rose.

Grandeeney just giggled as she heard that along with the others.

"How far is it now?" asked Grandeeney curiously.

"Up to her..." said Rose cutting herself off as she blushed. "No up to her chest."

Grandeeney giggled as she got the results she wanted from the golden-red haired girl. Rose continued to watch as her shoulder, arms, and hands formed next then the neck. After that came the girls head and then hair.

"Whitish-pink ankle long..." said Rose cutting herself off as she gasped at what she saw next.

Around her arms and legs, golden wing-like attachments appeared. A golden necklace around her neck with a phoenix hanging on it, two golden earrings with a morganite pink gemstone in them in her ears, and a golden piercing with a morganite pink gemstone in her belly button appeared next.

"What is something wrong?" questioned Grandeeney worried.

"No nothing is wrong," said Rose. "I never thought that another Princess would be born."

"EHHHH!" shouted the other in Phoenix Tail along with the Nixeeds.

Grandeeney was very proud to hear that as she looked at the whitish-pink tornado curiously, but spoke up.

"So another Princess," said Grandeeney.

"Yes you can tell that by seeing the jewelry they wear," said Rose. 

"So then that means your a Princess as well," said Grandeeney looking at her noticing the jewelry and accessories.

"Yes," said Rose as she seen a light blue flowing dress that came down to the middle of the girl's thighs with a triangular pattern in the colors of whitish-pink and purple near the top and feather-like pattern around the rest of the dress. "That's interesting her dress is the same color as her old magic."

"Really?" asked Grandeeney curiously.

"You will be able to see for yourself soon," said Rose.

The whitish-pink tornado soon dispersed not long after she said that and the whitish-pink clouds did as well. Floating there in front of them about a foot off the ground was a petite little girl that seemed to have the same body as Wendy did, but her thighs, calves, butt, and arms was a bit more thicker, but she wasn't muscular like a man. Instead, she was more tone like a female. Her body was the same size and tone as Rose's was. The girl's face resembled that of Wendy's, but instead of the waist length blue hair, she now had long, whitish-pink hair that reached down to her ankles, with two bangs framing her face which reached down to her waist alongside her closed eyes. The petite girl's hair shined in the sunlight magnificently. Her long hair looking like a morning breeze as it blew in the light wind of the day behind her elegantly. Her hair resembled that of Rose's hair in style but was long like all the other Pheonix Slayers. Just like Rose said she wore a light blue flowing dress that came down to the middle of the girl's thighs with a triangular pattern in the colors of whitish-pink and purple near the top and feather-like pattern around the rest of the dress. Around her arms and legs, she wore golden wing-like attachments. She wore a golden necklace around her neck with a phoenix hanging on it, two golden earrings with a morganite pink gemstone in them in her ears, and an unseen golden piercing with a morganite pink gemstone in her belly button.

"Wow another Princess," said Victoria as she seen her. 

"It explains the intense magic that came," said Rose. 

The petite whitish-pink haired girl lowered until her feet touched the ground then she stood there. Her eyes fluttered open a little after that showing heterochromia light blue and purple eyes. Her right eye was purple while her left eye was light blue in the same color as her magic once was and it matched the color of her dress. Summer let Carla go as she took off to Wendy barreling into her chest hugging her tightly as she shouted.

"WENDY!" shouted Carla.

"Oh Carla," said the whitish-pink haired girl. "It's good to see you again my friend, but I'm not Wendy."

"W-W-What?" questioned Carla letting her go floating backwards.

"I told you before Carla," said Rose. "When a Pheonix Slayer is born their appearance, magic, and personality changes. They are not the same person they once were, but sometime they do tend to keep some personality of the previous life. They also keep the memories."

"W-W-Wendy is g-g-gone," stuttered Carla as she started crying.

"I'm not gone," said the whitish-pink haired girl. "I'm just born anew."

Carla barreled into her again hugging her not carrying that she wasn't Wendy.

"I-I-I missed you," stuttered Carla.

"I missed you as well," said the whitish-pink haired girl.

After a little, while the two let go of each other and the whitish-pink haired girl looked over at Rose. She then disappeared, reappearing in front of Rose tackling her to the ground as she shouted.

"ROSE!" shouted the whitish-pink haired girl.

"What? I didn't even see her move," said Nomi.

"She has teleportation," said Rose as she laid there with the whitish-pink hair girl on top of her. "It's what to expect from a Princess." 

The whitish-pink hair girl sat up straddling Rose's waist as she sat on her but spoke up. "That's right." The whitish-pink haired girl puffed her small chest out proudly.

"So what is your name?" asked Rose curiously.

The whitish-pink hair girl looked at her then tilted her head cutely as she thought to herself for a little bit, "Breeze Wonder."

Rose blushed as she looked at Breeze and Breeze blushed back as she looked at her, but then she saw something shinning whitish-pink over by the stone pillars with the phoenix statues on them.

"What's that?" questioned Breeze getting up looking over there.

Rose got up and turned as well then smiled as she seen the whitish-pink glow. The others also looked at it with only the ones in Phoenix Tail knowing what it was. A second later a whitish-pink Nixeed came barreling at Breeze until it landed on her shoulder.

 _"Oh finally! Finally! I get my own Pheonix Slayer! I've been waiting for you forever!"_ chirped the whitish-pink Nixeed as it danced around on Breeze's shoulder excitedly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Breeze. "My name is Breeze Wonder and I am a Princess." Breeze puffed her chest out proudly.

 _"Yay! Princess! Princess! Princess! I get a Princess!"_ chirped the whitish-pink Nixeed as it flew around Breeze's head excitedly and happily.

Breeze stuck her hand out with her palm facing up as she spoke up, "Now then what should I call you."

The whitish-pink Nixeed that was flying around her head excitedly and happily stopped before looking at her. It then flew down landing on her hand looking at her curiously waiting to see what its name will be. Breeze tilted her head cutely as she thought to herself, but got her answer not too much later.

"Sorano," said Breeze. "It means 'Of the Sky'."

 _"Yay! Sorano! Sorano! Sorano!"_ chirped Sorano as she flew into the air and flew around Wendy's head excitedly and happily.

"A Nixeed," said Carla surprised.

Sorano stopped flying and turned to look at her.

 _"Oh wow an Exceed,"_ said Sorano flying over landing on Carla's head.  _"That's so cool."_

"Hey get off you pest!" shouted Carla trying to get Sorano off her head.

"Now, Now Carla be nice," said Breeze reprimanding her making Carla freeze in place as she heard that. She was the one that always reprimanded Wendy now she was the one being reprimanded. "She only thinks you being an Exceed is cool."

"Really?" questioned Carla unsure as she looked at her.

"Of course," said Breeze.

"Well I suppose that's alright then," said Carla crossing her arms.

Sorano then noticed the red Nixeed on the girl with golden-red hair that shined like the blazing sun in the sunlight. She flew over as she landed on the golden-haired girl's shoulder next to the red Nixeed.

 _"What it your name? Mine's Sorano it means 'Of the Sky'?"_ asked Sorano chirping at Summer.

Breeze looked over smiling as she watched it.

 _"It's nice to meet you Sorano. My name is Summer named after the hottest season of the year,"_ chirped Summer before pointing a feathered wing at Rose. " _This here is Rose Phoenixblood my partner and she is a Princess."_

 _"Oh wow you have a Princess too!"_ chirped Sorano.  _"That is so cool."_

"Hey what are we?" questioned Nomi.

Sorano and Summer both ignored her as they continued talking.

 _"Our Princesses are so cute together,"_ chirped Summer knowingly.

Rose and Breeze both blushed as they heard that and Grandeeney found that amusing as she seen it even though she didn't know what the Nixeed's said. Sorano's eyes twinkled in excitement as she heard that.

 _"You got that right,"_ chirped Sorano.  _"Put it there pal."_

Summer and Sorano clapped wings becoming fast friends. 

"Hey are you two ignoring me!" shouted Nomi annoyed.

 _"Did you hear something?"_ questioned Sorano.

 _"Just static electricity don't let it bother you,"_ said Summer.

"What you say you undergrown fiery turkey?" questioned Nomi.

"Now, now behave Summer, Nomi," said Rose.

"You too Sorano," said Breeze.

 _"Yes my Princess,"_ said Summer and Sorano.

Grandeeney started giggling at Rose and Breeze's face in amusement at seeing them blushing. This caught the attention of Rose, Summer, Breeze, Sorano, and all the others. Sorano flew into the air before flying over and landing on the middle of Grandeeney's head.

 _"Oh a Dragon how cool!"_ shouted Sorano chirping excitedly.

Breeze walked over looking up at Grandeeney.

"Grandeeney," said Breeze smiling up at the Dragon.

 _"Oh, this Dragon is named Grandeeney,"_ chirped Sorano gladly at knowing who this Dragon was.  _"How grand."_

"Breeze my daughter," said Grandeeney looking at her lovely and proudly. "You have grown so much, but what did this Nixeed say?"

"She said 'Oh, this Dragon is named Grandeeney. How grand'," said Breeze translating.

"Thank you, but I am the one that is honored to be on this sacred land let alone see you become a Phoenix Slayer," said Grandeeney.

"You should be very proud of her as she is the Sky Phoenix Slayer," said Rose.

"What would your name be?" asked Grandeeney curious looking at her.

"I'm Rose Phoenixblood the Inferno Phoenix Slayer," said Rose, "used to be Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh I see," said Grandeeney as she looked at Rose and Breeze knowingly. "I am very proud of her, but now I leave her in your hands Rose as I must go...."

Grandeeney was about to go on, but Breeze raised her hand cutting her off.

"It's alright I understand," said Breeze.

"What, but how?" questioned Grandeeney surprised.

"She can remember all the details of her former life all the way up to when she was first born," said Rose. "Also she has telepathy including mind reading, but I doubt she used that."

"No I didn't," said Breeze.

"I see," said Grandeeney. "Well, then good luck my daughter. I will be watching over you always."

"Goodbye mother and may you rest in peace," said Breeze.

Sorano flew down landing on Breeze's shoulder and everyone watched as Grandeeney moved on from the world. After that everyone continued to stand there and look up at the sky for a little while. Rose then spoke up after that.

"Well how about we do a little training," said Rose.

"Training!" shouted Breeze as she looked at Rose her eyes lighting up excitedly.

"It's settled then training it is," said Rose.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Phoenix Tail. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter got surprisingly longer than most of my other stories, but there was much to this chapter as it revealed the secrets to Phoenix Tail. Wendy also got all her questions answered that she wanted. Grandeeney made an appearance sooner than expected in this story. We got to see Wendy make her own decision on what path she wanted to follow. So yes very much interesting things happened in this chapter and even though the ending didn't go quite the same as I originally played in my head yesterday it is still close to it none the less. I can't remember exactly word for word what was said or done, but it's close enough and I feel pretty satisfied with this chapter. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Phoenix Tail.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions to the story, anything new to the story, and my own OC'S.


	5. Sorcerer Weekly Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy Marvell has made her decision that will bring her on a new path. Now no longer Wendy Marvell and going by the name Breeze Wonder. What will Phoenix Tail's next big adventure be? The only way to find that out is to follow me as the story continues.

It's been a month since the members of Phoenix Tail started their training and Nomi, Asako, Holly, and Carla were feeling the pain of the training. They were all laying down on the Blistering Desert ground with scuff marks and worn out panting covered by a shield by the three Nixeeds looking up at the sky. Bangs, Booms, and loud crashing sounds came from the sky above them as the sky was lit up with blue and whitish-pink lights from Rose and Breeze clashing together intensely.

Breeze has came a long ways since the beginning of their training. Even though Breeze had a lot of magic her hand-to-hand combat was so poor that she couldn't even fight against Nomi, Asako, and Holly, but despite how many times they sent her crashing into the ground Breeze always got back up and continued to the point of passing out. It was then decided that Carla would join them in there training to help Breeze get better in hand-to-hand combat. Still, though Breeze was only able to fight on par with Carla while the rest she still struggled with always being sent crashing into the ground. It didn't take her long though when she started using her newfound abilities as a Princess to read their moves, teleport around the area, and defeat them to the point of exhaustion, but afterwards Rose told her that she was forbidden to use them until her hand-to-hand combat improved.

It only took one week for Breeze's hand-to-hand combat to improve as she watched the other's movements closely learning from every time she was defeated in hand-to-hand combat. That was the same time that she was able to defeat Nomi, Asako, Holly, and Carla in hand-to-hand combat. This continued for another week and Breeze hand-to-hand combat continued to grow. That was when Rose joined into the training using her Master hand-to-hand combat dominating all of them single-handedly to the point of exhaustion and passing out.

In the next week, Breeze continued to fight with Rose along with Nomi, Asako, Holly, and Carla but continued to be bested at every turn. None the less Breeze's hand-to-hand combat continued to improve to new outstanding levels every day. This continued for another week when Breeze was able to match Rose blow for blow in hand-to-hand combat. That was until Rose started using her Princess abilities demonstrating how to combine her Princess abilities with her Master hand-to-hand combat. This only made Breeze pout as she wasn't able to use her Princess abilities, but Rose told her that now she can. After that both Rose and Breeze continued their fight, but it was clear that Rose was able to combine her Princess abilities and Master hand-to-hand combat more effectively. Breeze found herself unable to read Rose's attacks before they came clearly showing that she can not read Rose's mind unless given the approval to do so. This made it difficult as Rose appeared anywhere out of the blue to strike her giving her very little time to react at all, but at the same time, Rose wasn't able to read Breeze's mind unless given the approval to do so too. This was the same time that they all felt Breeze use her ability to control the air and wind to suffocate everyone until they all passed out from lack of oxygen including Rose. That made Breeze worried at first, but after finding out it wasn't life-risking she was glad.

In the next week, it was everyone verse everyone and everyone was able to use all their abilities and magical powers. This was when the blistering desert was hit by several different storms and abilities all at the same time. The Blistering Desert was hit by a thunderstorm with rain mixed in with snow from the snowstorm making frozen rain, tornadoes of whitish-pink appeared all over, but even during the thunderstorm, frozen rain from the mixture of rain and snow, and the tornadoes the sun blared down on everyone intensely making the desert scorching even with the thunder and lightning booming in the sky and the tornadoes ravaging the land. The sun parted the stormy clouds that was in its path shinning down light even during the storms. The frozen rain turned to rain again, but then evaporated in the blazing intensity of the heat. Everyone except for Rose was sweating buckets, but regardless they continued to fight. Carla was the first to fall unable to handle all the natural disasters that were ravaging the Blistering Desert. The next three that fell was Nomi, Asako, and Holly which only left Rose and Breeze. Since Nomi, Asako, and Holly was unable to continue the thunderstorms, rain, and snow disappeared leaving only the blazing intensity of the heat and the tornadoes along with the intense air and wind.

This was when the battles started to get fierce in intensity as Rose released her immense Inferno Phoenix Slayer Magic making everyone feel like their soul was being burnt in hell by her hellfire. The only ones that wasn't affected was Summer and Breeze. Breeze was using her magical abilities to resist the damage of Rose's hellfire on her soul and body. Breeze released her own immense Sky Phoenix Slayer Magic making everyone feel like they was suffocating from lack of oxygen. This was when Summer in the other Nixeeds supplied support to the others except for Breeze to protect them from suffocating, but that was all that it did. Rose and Breeze then continued to clash with each other completely surrounded in a blue and whitish-pink aura. Rose had a blue blazing aura around her while Breeze had a whitish-pink aura. The two of them throwing punches, kicks, knees, elbows, palms, and headbutts at each other which was either blocked, dodged, or clashed against the other one's attack. They was teleporting all around the sky as they attacked each other evening using magical attacks in their attacks which collided against the other one's magical attack. Some of their fists hitting each other in the face with Rose's attacks being healed by Breeze's healing magic afterwards. This continued for a whole week ending the one-month training.

Soon Rose and Breeze disappeared and reappeared on land not even exhausted at all. Rose let her magical aura down, but Summer continued to keep the supportive protection up. Breeze let her magical aura down and that was when Summer and the other Nixeeds let the supportive protection up on the others. Rose had more scuff marks then Breeze did, but everyone that has seen Rose fight seriously knew she was holding back in the fight still.

"Well that's good enough," said Rose.

"Sure, but I feel as though you were holding back," said Breeze.

Breeze went over and healed Rose then worked on the others, but she too also knew that Rose was holding back in the fight.

"She was," said Nomi as she was being healed by Breeze.

"Yes, I know. She has not once used her Dispel," said Breeze.

"That's not all," said Holly. "She was holding back on her hand-to-hand combat and also has the Three Great Phoenix Magic."

"Holding back on her hand-to-hand combat?" questioned Breeze surprised. "Three Great Phoenix Magic?"

"My hand-to-hand combat is Grandmaster," said Rose looking down guilty. "Just like how Fairy Tail has the Three Great Fairy Magic our guild also has the Three Great Phoenix Magic."

Breeze just giggled as she heard that making Rose and the others look at her surprised.

"That's alright she's the Guild Master after all," said Breeze. "I'm just glad that I was able to fight her on equal ground."

Everyone smiled as she said that glad to see she didn't take it personally and looked on the bright side of the fight. Once they was all done being healed by Breeze they then sat up resting there on the Blistering Desert ground. Rose spoke up though getting everyone's attention.

"Alright training is over with now," said Rose. "It's time we return to the Guild and Breeze needs a new Guild mark."

Breeze smiled excitedly as she heard that as her old Guild mark was no longer on her body after being reborn and besides Breeze wanted her Guild mark to be different now. So after everyone was ready they then met up with Victoria who was at camp nearby the statues. They then explained to her that training is finished and it was time to return to the guild now. 

* * *

Everyone in Pheonix Tail along with Breeze appeared in front of the Guild building. Breeze was able to see the guild building and waited as Victoria walked forward and unlocked the guild. The moment she did the supportive defensive spell the Nixeeds casted on it faded away allowing it to be seen again by everyone. Victoria opened the guild and walked in followed by Rose and everyone else glad to be back in their home. Rose disappeared and reappeared not long later with the guild stamp as she came over to where Breeze was at.

"What color and where do you want it?" asked Rose.

Breeze lifted her dress up showing her pierced belly button, pelvis, and pussy making Carla gasp in embarrassment and chastise her while Rose blushed as she seen it. Sorano and Summer just watched in amusement as they seen that. Victoria, Nomi, Asako, and Holly showed no difference as they was used to this having seen it done before.

"Right here," said Breeze tapping her pelvis above her pussy ignoring Carla as she shouted at her to no good. "Tribal in the colors light blue and whitish-pink with purple outlines."

"Hey are you listening!" shouted Carla.

"R-R-Right, sure," stuttered Rose.

Rose then steadied herself as she gave Breeze her Phoenix Tail tribal guild mark. Then she removed her hand in Breeze now had a light blue and whitish-pink tribal guild mark with purple outlines. Breeze put her dress down and Carla sighed frustrated as she no longer listens to her anymore. Rose then headed towards the Guild Master Office when Breeze spoke up as she seen that.

"So do I still sleep in my own room?" asked Breeze curiously.

"No you can sleep up in the Guild Master's Bedroom," said Rose not looking back while Carla's mouth dropped open and Breeze smiled.

"Oh that reminds me," said Victoria. "Now that you're a Princess too Breeze. I'll be your Personal Maid from now on as well."

"Get me a strawberry milkshake!" ordered Breeze.

"Right away my lady," said Victoria bowing slightly.

Victoria went straight to work on Breeze's strawberry milkshake. Rose disappeared upstairs putting the guild stamp away and came back downstairs a little later. Victoria turned to her and spoke up.

"Do you want a milkshake Master?" asked Victoria.

"No thanks Victoria," said Rose.

Victoria knew that when she says this it means business as usual.

"Going out?" asked Victoria.

"Yes," said Rose walking towards the guild doors.

"Where you going Master?" asked Nomi curiously.

Breeze turned and looked at her wondering the same thing.

"Got some unfinished business to take care of," said Rose walking out of the guild doors.

"I wonder what she went to do," said Breeze curiously.

"Don't worry about it," said Victoria.

Breeze looked back at her before speaking, "Hey where is my milkshake?"

"Right here," said Victoria turning around grabbing it bringing it over to Breeze and then setting it down in front of her.

Victoria then took her leave as she went up the stairs. Breeze started eating her milkshake, but as she did she could hear Victoria going back and forth from the East common room to the Guild Master Office. She knew that Victoria was moving her stuff from her old room to the Guild Master bedroom. Nomi came over before sitting down next to Breeze.

"Are you sure you want to sleep in that room?" asked Nomi.

Breeze looked up and turned to her, "Why not?"

"Well Master keeps that room extremely hot all year around," said Nomi.

"Interesting," said Breeze. "Well, I guess I'll get used to it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Magic Council was busy doing what they always do in the Magic Council when Lahar ran through the Magic Council building extremely quickly. He continued through the Magic Council until he got to a room and threw the door open running in.

"S-S-Sir!" shouted Lahar stuttering.

Gran Doma turned around to see Lahar shaking fearfully with fearful eyes.

"Lahar what..?" questioned Gran Doma.

"I-I-It's her," stuttered Lahar. "S-S-She's here."

Gran Doma's eyes widen as he heard that fearfully then rushed out of the room towards the entrance of the Magic Council building. When he got there he seen Rose standing there in the middle of the entrance waiting.

"R-R-Rose," stuttered Grand Doma.

Rose looked up at him and smiled a radiant smile, but Gran Doma wasn't fooled by it. That girl may look innocent, but underneath that innocent and radiant smile was a dark side to the girl that they witnessed first hand before.

The last time she was here was two months ago and that meeting left a big and fearful impression on the Magic Council. The girl came here to discuss opening up a guild, but during the discussion, the Magic Council annoyed her making her give off a sinister dark ominous aura and making them all shiver by her intimidating glare. Gran Doma then told them to arrest her, but before anyone could do so the girl spoke up stating that if they arrest her that she will go to the Sorcerer Weekly about how the Magic Council arrested an innocent girl who only came here to discuss innocent business with them and that by arresting her they are only showing how corrupted they are. To add more insult to injury she said that if she has to she will go to the King about it as well. Knowing the girl spoke the truth and that if information like that got out about the Magic Council it would make people start to question the Magic Council Gran Doma found himself backed into a corner by this girl. Reluctantly he gave in asking the girl to state what she wanted. She stated that all she wants is permission to make a legal guild and that it will be top secret temporarily until otherwise told they can release the information publicly. Gran Doma asked her if there was anything else she needed, but the girl said she will take care of everything else and that only the permission to make the guild and their word that it will stay secret until she says otherwise. They agreed and asked the girl for the location of where the guild will be, but the girl said that the location of the guild will be classified until released to the public. No one in the Magic Council knew where the guild was located at all. After their agreement and discussion, the girl left stating that she will keep them informed if there is a change on when they can publicize the guild.

"C-C-Come this way," said Gran Doma.

Rose nodded her head and followed Gran Doma as he lead her to his office. Gran Doma then opened the door and waved for her to enter. Rose did so and made her way inside the office going all the way around the desk and putting her hand on the chair just as Gran Doma shut the door.

"Do you mind?" questioned Rose.

Gran Doma looked at her and then spoke up, "N-N-No not at all. Please, I insist."

"Thank you," said Rose pulling the chair out sitting down in Gran Doma's chair behind his desk.

Gran Doma walked over sitting down in a chair on the other side of the desk. If there was one thing he knew about Rose is it was that she did not like talking to many people at the same time. Instead, she preferred to only talk to a few people in the Magic Council. 

"So what brings you here to the Magic Council?" asked Gran Doma trying to hide his fear of the girl and make sure he wouldn't say anything that would set her off.

"Simple," said Rose. "It now time to go public with the information. Jason will be sent to the guild tomorrow to interview the guild itself. You will have your public information then."

"So your finally going public?" asked Gran Doma curiously wondering what made the change.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head. "That is why I came here."

"So where is Jason suppose to be sent exactly?" asked Gran Doma.

"Now if I told you that then what would be the point in the interview and Jason showing up?" asked Rose tilting her head. "Don't worry Jason will get the information of the location for the interview. I'll make sure of that, but it'll be by my standards alone."

Rose then got up off the seat standing up as she walked around the desk, but as she headed towards the door she spoke up.

"That includes our business here," said Rose. "Now if you will excuse me I'll be on my way."

Rose then opened the door and walked out of the room showing her way out of the Magic Council building herself. Gran Doma sighed in the seat not moving for a little while as he looked at the door. Still, though he was at least grateful that finally, they will get some news about the guild publically.

* * *

Sometime later Rose found herself standing outside a spooky looking house in a small town smiling as she looked at the house. She then reached out and knocked on the door waiting.

"I'll be right there," came a male voice.

Rose waited outside patiently for a little while when the door cracked open and a man looked out to see Rose. He then poked his head out looking right and left before throwing the door open and moving away. The man was an older gentleman with clean-cut, dark purple hair, red eyes, a well-groomed, mustache, pointy ears, and a tattoo on his forehead that is reminiscent of a cross. He wore a button-up dress shirt, a lightly decorated vest, dark-colored slacks, and a black bow tie. He covered his ensemble with a black cape that sports light-colored crosses towards the mid-line. He also wore a large ring on his middle finger.

Rose walked into the house and the man shut it and locked it before leading Rose to the living room. When they got there Rose walked over to the couch brushed herself off and then sat down. The man left the room for a little while before coming back with a drink handing it to Rose who gladly excepted it. She then took a drink and sighed after that before putting the drink down on the stand. The man sat down in a chair with his own drink and took a drink out of it before he put it down. He didn't say anything and waited as Rose raised her hand it glowing a light yellow and then a yellow light went throughout the building. That was when the man spoke up.

"Princess Rose so what is the surprise visit for?" asked the man curiously.

"Simple Draculos," said Rose. "I decided it is time to come out publicly with the information of the guild."

"So you finally decided huh," said Draculos. "Don't you think you should have told them about it. Fairy Tail hasn't been the same since."

This was a man that Rose trusted with everything about her guild telling him everything about it, but only under the promise that a word would not be spilled to others about anything.

"I'm very well aware of Fairy Tail," said Rose. "I've been there myself."

"Yes so I heard," said Draculos. "So I take it she is...."

Draculos cut himself off and didn't finish that, but he knew he didn't need to.

"Yes she is," said Rose as she took another drink then put it back down as she got up and turned to the window. "I am not the same person anymore and you know that more than anyone Draculos. That girl is gone now. She died that day and I was born. As for Fairy Tail, I wouldn't worry too much about them. Fairy Tail will know soon enough. Makarov is curious by nature after all."

"Well your right about that Princess," said Draculos. "I have heard they have been searching through the Tower of Sorcery and going around looking for any information about Phoenixes and Phoenix Tail."

Rose turned and looked at him over her shoulder then turned and looked back out the window, "It's only a matter of time now. Once news reaches their ears Makarov will seek me out."

"So what is it you need me to do?" asked Draculos.

"I need you to release the information of the location of the guild to Jason," said Rose. "I will be expecting him sometime between early morning and noon time. Make sure you let him know that the information is to be guarded until the guild is released to the public." Rose looked at him over her shoulder giving him a dark look. "If any news gets out before then he will find himself in a world of pain. Understood?"

"Understood Princess," said Draculos.

Rose nodded her head then turned around and sat back down going back to her drink. There was normal talk between them after that while she finished her drink. Once she was finished with her drink she left the glass on the stand and stood up.

"Draculos you have my full trust," said Rose turning to look at him. "Don't make me regret it."

"You have my word Princess," said Draculos.

Rose smiled at him giving him a radiant smile then she lifted her hand up it glowing with a yellow light. The yellow light disappeared from the build after that and then Rose disappeared into thin air. Draculos got up and got ready to go about the task he was given.

* * *

Breeze was still drinking her milkshake at a steady pace when Victoria came back down to the main floor having finished moving her stuff from one room to the other. Breeze turned to look at her and spoke up.

"Victoria I'll be taking a bath when I am done," said Breeze.

"Do you want the bath or the onsen?" questioned Victoria.

"Onsen," said Breeze.

"Very well I'll go get everything, ready Mistress," said Victoria.

Victoria then went about going to get everything ready as Breeze finished her milkshake. She wondered what Rose was doing as she worked on finishing her milkshake. The others in the guild was going about their own business as well currently. When Breeze was done she then left the glass on the counter heading upstairs to the Guild Master office for the first time. Then she opened the door and walked in looking around smiling at seeing the fancy room fit for a Princess. There was no fire going currently, but that was due to the fact Rose was gone. Victoria came out into the Guild Master Office from the other door to see Breeze and showed her to the bathroom which was extremely luxurious and fancier than that of the other bathrooms. This one was fit for a Princess and she can see a lot of Rose's things in here. Victoria then lead her over to one of the shower stalls so that she can get cleaned up and then once over there Breeze started to undress.

"No that is my job," said Victoria. "It's my job to dress you, clean you, and take care of all your needs. The only thing I don't do is the Guild Master's work as that is the Guild Master's job."

Breeze stopped and blushed in embarrassment as she heard that. Victoria got closer as she started taking her clothing and jewelry off.

"Relax Breeze," said Victoria. "You're a Princess and should be treated like one."

"It's going to take some getting used to so just bear with me," said Breeze.

"No problem take your time," said Victoria.

* * *

When Rose came back Breeze was completely finished with her soak in the Onsen and fell asleep on the king size bed in the Guild Master bedroom. Victoria was downstairs cleaning the dishes, cleaning around the bar, and cleaning around the kitchen. The others was doing their own thing around the guild either sitting around or brawling with each other over something.

"Oh Mistress welcome back," said Victoria seeing Rose walk in.

This stopped the brawl between Nomi and Holly as they heard that.

"Welcome back Master," said the others.

"Thanks," said Rose.

"So how did your business go?" asked Victoria.

"It went well," said Rose before looking around the guild. "Where is Breeze?"

"Upstairs sleeping," said Victoria. "She took a soak in the Onsen and then laid down, but fell asleep."

"Oh I see," said Rose nodding her head. "Has she been getting used to the changes?"

"She's not completely used to being a Princess yet, but she'll get the hang of it in time," said Victoria. "After all it took you some time to get used to it."

"That it did," said Rose nodding her head in understanding. "It's a big difference going from a normal life to the life of a Princess, but I don't regret it."

"And I don't regret my decision either," said Victoria.

Rose smiled as she heard that and then got up heading for the stairs, but on her way, she spoke up.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," said Rose.

"Right," said Victoria. "I'll let you know when dinner time is ready."

"Sound good," said Rose. "Carla you're more then welcome to come if you like."

"Can I really?" asked Carla surprised.

"Of course," said Rose.

Carla flew after her as she said that happy that she can be with Breeze. Sorano was on her head enjoying the ride even though she could fly. When they got upstairs Rose opened the Guild Master Office doors and then walked in with Carla following. Carla was amazed at the fancy room of the Guild Master and Rose then showed her to the Guild Master bedroom after that. Once Carla was gone Rose walked over to her desk, but as she did she made a ball out of her Inferno Phoenix Slayer Magic which was a golden-red and threw it at the fireplace that erupted into golden-red flames as she did. Rose then sat down behind her desk chair going over some paperwork as well as making sure everything was set for tomorrow.

After a little bit of time, the room got extremely hot and it wasn't long after that when Breeze came flying out of the bedroom only to stop as she noticed Rose was there. Apparently, the heat woke her up as she was sweating profusely, but that was due to the fact she wasn't using her magic.

"Oh Rose your back," said Breeze.

"Yeah I got back a little while ago," said Rose.

"Uggg... so hot," groaned Carla dragging her sweating body out of the open door. "Now I know.... why Nomi warned... us."

She was slouched over from the sheer heat of the room.

"When she said extremely hot I thought she meant hellfire," said Breeze.

"I'm not stupid enough to set my own guild ablaze Breeze," said Rose pouting. "Even though I like it very hot."

Breeze giggled then walked over behind her leaning down wrapping her arms around her.

"You look cute like that," said Breeze.

"Don't make it a habit of making me pout just to be amused," said Rose.

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Breeze.

"Ughhh... can someone... let me... out?" asked Carla groaning.

Breeze looked over at her then got up letting go of Rose and walked over to the Guild Master Office. She then opened the door and both Carla and Sorano went out of the room. Then she shut the door after that and made her way over to a chair that was facing the desk and sat down in it. 

"Now you got your sweat all over me," said Rose sighing.

"That's alright you can take a bath then," said Breeze.

"I was actually planning to take one anyways so I suppose it's not a problem," said Rose.

* * *

The next day came and it was about ten in the morning currently. Breeze was sitting at the bar counter eating a strawberry milkshake with Carla next to her who slept on some blankets that was put out for her in the guild by Victoria. They was taken care of early in the morning when Carla woke up. Sorano was perched on Breeze shoulder as she was eating a strawberry milkshake. The others was relaxing around the guild sitting their tables. Victoria was behind the bar counter cleaning some dishes and tending to the bar counter. Rose was sitting on the third-floor railing looking down at the guild members waiting patiently. She didn't have to wait long when a short young man with blond hair that sticks up in the middle came bursting through the doors of the guild. He wore a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, and black sunglasses. He carried a white satchel with him and a black camera as well. Nomi, Asako, Holly, Breeze, Carla, Victoria, and everyone else turned to look at him surprised.

 _"That's Jason from Sorcerer Weekly,"_ thought Breeze seeing him,  _"but this is out in the middle of nowhere how the heck did he find this place?"_

"What the?" questioned Nomi and she was about to go one when she was cut off by another voice.

"Welcome Jason," came Rose's voice.

Nomi, Asako, Holly, Breeze, Carla, and Victoria turned and looked up at the third floor along with Jason to see Rose standing up on the third-floor railing. This made Jason nervous about her falling off the railing, but the others wasn't fazed by that as they looked at her.

 _"That explains where she went yesterday,"_ thought Breeze.

 _"So it's finally time to release the information to the public,"_ thought Victoria.

"Master?" questioned Nomi, Asako, Holly, and Carla surprised.

"I see you made it here just fine Jason," said Rose. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rose Phoenixblood the Guild Master of Phoenix Tail. I'm sure you got the information on why you are here, but allow me to go on about a little more detail. You are here to bring the news of this guild to the public's eyes. I take it you got a picture of the guild outside already am I right?"

"Yes," said Jason nodding his head.

"Good to hear," said Rose smiling. "You will go around and interview each of the guild members of this guild, get pictures of each one, get pictures of the inside of the guild, get a picture of the members of the guild together. I will go over a few final terms as well so listen closely. After getting the interviews and pictures you will then return and put them in the next Sorcerer Weekly. This Sorcerer Weekly I want to be released in two days times. Lastly, I want the guild to be on the front page of the Sorcerer Weekly, but any pictures of the guild, guild members, Guild Master, and interviews will be on the inside. I expect you to do a great job of interviewing this guild. I have been keeping a close eye on you making sure no information was spilled on the way here and I am sure your well aware of what will happen if you do so." Rose then held her hand out with her palm up as a red parrot-like bird flew into the guild from behind Jason and flew up perching itself on the palm of her hand.

Jason's eyes widen having not spotted or seen the red parrot-like bird on his way there at all.

"Now then let the public interviewing and the publicity of the guild begin," said Rose.

Jason went around the guild interviewing and taking pictures of everyone one of the guild members of the guild. Then he went about taking pictures of the inside of the guild of Pheonix Tail. Once he was done with that he then did an interview with Rose as the Guild Master. The last thing he did was get a picture of the complete Guild Members of Pheonix Tail all together including the Guild Master. When he was done he then waved his goodbyes to the Phoenix Tail guild and went on his way to go get the news and pictures into the next issue of Sorcerer Weekly.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Phoenix Tail. I do hope you like. This chapter was pretty decent and I felt satisfied with how everything turned out with it. We finally got to see the results of the training. Rose interaction with the Magic Council was pretty interesting, to say the least. The fact I brought Draculos into the story before his time was very interesting, to say the least. Now Phoenix Tail is preparing to break the news of the Guild to the public's eyes. I found the interaction of Breeze and Victoria interesting also and for those that do not know who Breeze is then you must not be following the story properly by now. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Phoenix Tail.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions to the story, any new thing in the story, and my own OC's.


End file.
